Concealed
by ShadowKnightSRE
Summary: Two girls, amidst the uncaring, unloyal Slytherins find and depend on each other as they fight to survive in the House of Snakes. But when one unnoticed by the world must defeat a dark lord an deal with The Boy-Who-Lived who struts around, where do the girls loyalty's lie in the face of darkness. Fem!Harry/Daphne Neville!BWL story in first year, sequels expected for yrs 2-7.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys it's been too long since I did anything I'm in my final year of secondary school so my updates I'm planning will be mostly inconsistent but I'll try I promise anyway onto the story bit.**

**Yes well the story's going to be a female harry I was kind of disappointed when I could only find a few fem!harry story's especially femmeslash ones I decided to make my own I haven't seen any with Daphne involved so maybe it's something new for you guys anyway onto the show!**

**I don't own any of the characters from harry potter…Yet.**

**This story is unbetad all grammatical errors are my own sorry!**

Concealed

Prologue

_Let them know we decided to die on our feet rather than live on our knees._

_-unknown_

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark **her** as his equal, but **she** will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Misinterpretation is when someone makes a mistake when they hear or see something and in turn interpret it wrong and doing the wrong thing. Mistakes are dangerous. Making a mistake is something that can break even the most well made plans. Mistakes can lead to the downfall of great men and women or even to the destruction of the vilest of tyrants.

A mistake is what starts this story, a mistake in the hearing of the prophecy.

The prophecy was…altered by the very nature of the earth the fates as some call them; they hoped to give their hero an advantage so they misdirected her enemy changing the prophecy for those who heard it.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark **him** as his equal, but **he** will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

This small alteration, this small change set the plans for the enemy who felt absolutely sure of his impending victory. He set out to destroy the very last hope the wizarding world had to escape his new regime, his unquestionable rule. But the fates had shielded the chosen one not without consequences however two lives would be lost and the chosen one's life will also suffer the consequences, but it was necessary, they needed to impede the enemy before it was time. And so the enemy so sure and full of confidence went to mark the wrong child which could perhaps be his undoing.

A black figure rose into the night sky, blending in as if the very darkness surrounding him was shielding him from prying eyes. The figure mused over his options, or lack of, the birth of a girl had surprised him making it impossible for her to be the one spoke of in the prophecy, which left only the Longbottom's. The location of the longbottom house was simple enough as their secret keeper had been in his pocket for a while now, another pawn in his giant game of metaphorical chess. '_He had come running to my bowing and grovelling at my feet as should all who live in this land'_. The figure smirked viciously and changed direction_ 'the Potters are out of the problem leaving one detail left'. _The figure mused again as he descended on the unsuspecting family sleeping below unaware of the mistake he had unknowingly made._ 'Checkmate'._

The figure approached the door of the house the shadows around him unravelling to show a cloaked figure, only his mouth was showing as the hood was drawn across his face over his eyes. However every so often as he walked the hood would bounce up revealing blood curdling crimson eyes that seemed as if hell itself was contained in its fragile container longing to break out and slaughter anyone in a 20 meter radius and then some.

The door opened easily enough blasting it off of its hinges the figure stepped inside confidently striding up the entrance corridor. Frank Longbottom rushed into the corridor, wand in hand, his eyes widened in shock and horror as he registered the identity of the intruder that had trespassed in his house. He steeled himself for a fight wand held forward defiantly; it was inevitably unnecessary as he was felled by vibrant emerald green light before he could utter a single incantation. Disappointed by the lack of challenge these thorns in his sides were proving, the figure slowly and purposefully walked up the stairs savouring the waves of terror that were palpable in the air rolling off of the woman in the child's bedroom.

Alice Longbottom was… pathetic thought Lord Voldemort as he watched the girl plead for her son's life he had expected this final confrontation to be a battle to remember those who desperately held the prophecy as there defence fell against his absolute power, awed at his magic that would crush them like the locusts that they were .

"Please". She sobbed "Don't hurt my baby".

A cruel smile formed on Lord Voldemort's face. "Lord Voldemort can be merciful". He drawled as hope began to shine in her eyes like a beacon of light it was however quickly extinguished as her eyes became lifeless and she hit the floor with a resounding _thud_ as the dead weight hit the floor bearing no mark on her implicating only the killing curse.

With the longbottoms dispatched Lord Voldemort's attention was, for the first time, brought to the baby who was crying out for his mother who would never come no matter how much the wizarding worlds _saviour _hoped there would be no elaborate rescue no cataclysmic event that would prevent Lord Voldemort from destroying his only true threat.

The child wailed again and Lord Voldemort approached, the child was expecting its mother but instead came face to face with his worst nightmare. A cruel grin and a green flash was all that was needed to set things in motion a series of events that would shape the wizarding world forever. If the world was to be moulded in the darkness to show the light then so be it, the light of a champion, the light of a hero, the light of a saviour.

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter thanks for reading please favourite, follow, review and whatever else you do. Till next time cya! **


	2. A Hero's Life

**Hey guys thanks for the favorites and follows but please guys review! Even if it's to tell me I suck or how awesomely awesome I am okay, maybe not that one but still it would make me feel very happy and I could give you a prize! A one off, limited edition cookie of nothingness… yeah, anyway (cough) here is when I will introduce Hazel our female Harry for the story.**

**I don't expect I will go off on a tangent like other stories like when Harry is Voldemort's son and Draco is his brother and he becomes Lord Potter-Black-McGonagall-Dumbledore-Ping-Pong and other such names, not this story, nor in any for the foreseeable future. I intend this story to span over the course of the books being loosely based on the plot so this will be Hazel's first year, obviously I will probably have other stories in between but we will see how it goes. **

**Review responses-**

**Dinadan256- I hope that where I'm going is to a magical island full of magical flying hippos that is guarded by a unicorn/fire breathing dragon hybrid but seriously I hope that the story will go in a direction that you will like. **

**Ollivander7- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the idea I have had this story in my head for a while but only now is it starting to come to fruition I agree there is not enough femmeslash stories for Harry I hope my story is to your liking!**

**As usual I would appreciate any ideas or constructive criticism. fem slash don't like it, don't read it, Simple. Sorry for the long Authors note. And the Grammatical errors that will no doubt have escaped my notice is my fault sorry.**

**I don't own Harry potter… shocking I know. But deal with it. I have to….**

_"If there's bigger plans then someone read them out to me"_

_-YMAS Josh Franceschi _

Chapter 2- A Hero's Life

Hazel Potter was 10 years old, she had dark red hair tied back in a long ponytail and a few strands of hair framed her pretty face. She had pale skin and piercing emerald green eyes that suggested mischief was about to ensue. However there was something else there in her eyes. Loneliness. Yes, she was an only child, born to her parents James and Lily. Hazel would love nothing more than to say that her parents loved her and spent time with her, but she would be lying through her teeth; they didn't care about her in fact they hardly acknowledged her presence unless they needed something from her.

It's almost as if they resented her for not being a boy, an heir to their family. However after a couple of years they got their wish, a baby boy. Hazel had hoped against hope that now they had an heir they would become a loving family… she was wrong, their attention was diverted to the baby, Charles. Don't get her wrong she didn't hate Charles it wasn't his fault in fact she loved her baby brother. Hazel hoped that her brother would at least be the only person in the house who would like her unfortunately Charles died at an early age due to a birth defect that the Healers couldn't do anything about.

The death of her brother, had of course solidified her parents hate for her, for not being an appropriate heir, for not being a boy, for not being worthy of their attention.

She couldn't wait to get her Hogwarts letter and actually go to Hogwarts not only to prove herself to her parents, but to make friends that she had been denied her entire life mostly by her parents, but it seemed her sense of humor was off-putting it was rather… uncomfortable and some thought she had gone around the bend. She was also rather fiery and outgoing despite the years of being neglected by her parents.

'_Enough reminiscing' _Hazel sighed to herself, '_I should get breakfast'._

Hazel walked out of her modest bedroom it wasn't adorned with her personal belongings seeing as she hardly had any to speak of. It had cream coloured walls and a cream coloured carpet with bookshelves placed around the room. Hazel loved to read not text books or those types of books but adventure books, a place she could escape from her life and into another world, a place where she could be the hero and save the day.

She descended the spiral staircase of the Potter mansion. The mansion consisted of four turrets like a miniature castle with a dining room and several bedrooms and other rooms including a massive library that Hazel found herself in a lot of the time after the lessons of pureblood etiquette her mother gave her. These rooms were kept in pristine shape by the many house elves who also occupied the mansion. Lily and James didn't care for the elves and as such treated them as subordinates, slaves. Hazel however found herself visiting the elves and talking to them this way she didn't feel so lonely it was like having friends; this caused the elves to take a liking to Hazel giving her presents and other such trinkets.

Hazel entered the dining room to find her Father already seating reading the Daily Prophet intently.

"Good morning Father." She started, waiting for a response.

None came.

Hazel sighed, she should have known it wouldn't change but who could blame her for trying, her parents barely acknowledge her but every day she held out hope that they would accept her, but it never works.

James Potter was a tall man with black rimmed glasses highlighting the brown eyes behind them. He also had raven black hair that was unruly and never stayed put.

With a crack one of the house elves appeared in front of Hazel a grin etched across his greyish skin his name was Kili.

"Is missus Potter ready for you's breakfast ma'am?" Kili squeaked happily.

"Yes thank you KIli." Hazel replied with a smile. James scowled at this disapprovingly but his face twisted into a smile as he looked at Hazel her heart skipped was he going to talk to her was he going to- her mother barged past her as if she wasn't even there, her heart dropped in disappointment as her father continued smiling at her mother and asked what she was doing today.

Lily Potter had red hair hanging loosely down to her shoulders; emerald green eyes the same as Hazels were prominent on her face which was pronounced with high cheekbones.

Lily usually taught Hazel how to be a pureblood princess, the proper greetings, how to walk like someone of her 'stature' of course all of this went straight through one of Hazels ear and out the other. Hazel didn't understand why she had to do it she wasn't even pureblood, she was a Half-blood, how her mother knew pureblood etiquette she would never know.

Her mother turned towards her eyeing her in something akin to disgust as if she was something her mother had stepped on.

"Where is the damn elf?" She said sharply as if she wanted to get the conversation over with as fast as possible.

"H-he went to get me breakfast Mother." Hazel said quietly, Lily sneered "Of course it would be your fault, it always is."

Hazel looked to the ground fighting the urge to run and punch something "B-but M-mother-. " Too late they had already started ignoring her again. The owl breaking the window by going head first through it brought her back to her senses. The owl was not regal or majestic like most she had seen not by any stretch of the imagination, it recovered from its… accident and lifted a leg with a letter tied to it. The letter had the Hogwarts crest embellished on the front showing the four houses she had found out about Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, in that exact order to be precise. Her father had been very clear on that front, _Gryffindor is the house of the brave and worthy, if you get into Hufflepuff you're walking home and if you're in Slytherin don't even bother coming home! _Those were his exact words not exactly comforting but if she got into Gryffindor they might be proud of her! It was a slim chance but a chance nonetheless.

She grabbed the envelope as Kili reappeared with her breakfast she thanked him and slipped some money to buy something nice as she always did_ 'I'm getting too soft on the elves'_ she thought with an amused smile. She ate quickly reading through the school list and set off upstairs. After getting to her room she took a closer look at the letter the first page read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hazel smiled. Finally it was here she took a look at the other side noticing it held the list for equipment she would need for school and her uniform.

She put the letter on one of the book shelves and took a look at the books on her shelf deciding what to have a start at: _How to train you're Griffin_, no, _Lord of the Snakes Fellowship of the Serpent, _nope, _Neville Longbottom and the Mythical Dragon_… '_Wait what the-' _Hazel face palmed_. 'i thought i had gotten rid of that craptastic abomination of a book.'_

The book seemed to follow her attempting to make her worship Neville-freaking-Longbottom, what? As if she believed someone her age would do such things as riding dragons and have sword fights with magical flying elephants. It was pathetic really, I mean he was a mere one year old when he 'Defeated' Voldemort and Hazel was supposed to believe that he can remember it or even recreate such a feat, if she did see it happen then well… she'll eat her socks. 

After disposing of the stalker book she asked her parents if they would take her to Diagon Alley. A grunt from her father told her they would, reluctantly, take her. She was excited she would be able to finally impress her parents! They would finally accept her if she proved she was worthy and with those jubilant thoughts she prepared for the day.

**I was tempted to carry on but I should probably leave it here for now. If you reviewed during this story then you will receive a magical unicorn in the mail in two to three days and that's it please review and look both ways when crossing the road, cya!**


	3. Shoppings Overrated

**Hey people of the world here's another chapter for… duh duh DUH Concealed, yay! Anyway I have a lot of mock exams next week so that may disrupt my schedule (if I even had one) but I'll try to bang these baby's out like I'm in the labour ward (even though I'm a guy) but hey miracles happen… I suppose. Enough rambling let's GO! **

**Review responses-**

**Ke1MIIR- Thanks for the review. I agree in fact about the pairing I don't think I've even found a femHarry/Daphne.**

**Ollivander7- I am currently trying to work out how the Slytherin fallout is going to go down there is several ways it could play out. Thanks for Reviewing! **

**dinadan256- Thanks for the review and no offence taken I always like to get constructive advice so I can build on my skills. I will take on board what you said about maturity I forget sometimes that she will only be 11 I suppose I have read too much fanfiction where first year Harry is super mature I will build on her maturity as the harrowing events unfold throughout her life hopefully this chapter reflects her youth. The review is appreciated I have been planning to have longer chapters after the 'introduction'. **

**CoastalFirebird- Thank you for the review, I tried to put across how much the Potters hate Hazel. And the thing about Dumbledore hmmm…. **

**Every review I get is like an angel coming from the sky… until I shoot it down and put it into my box labelled Ego. Yup.**

**Disclaimer is where I disclaim things… I don't own Harry Potter, or do I… nope? Okay then.**

_Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it._

_-George Santayana_

Chapter3- Shopping's Overrated

Dark corridor. Turn. Left. Dead end. Right. Dead end. Trapped.

Hazel turned around as a dark figure descended upon her. A flash of crimson eyes penetrated the darkness staring hungrily at her fear stricken face. A maniacal laugh reverberated through the long corridor, it was high pitched and cold, holding no remorse or guilt for what was about to happen to her. The dark figure got closer advancing on her, prowling like a lion stalking its prey. Closer. Closer… scream.

Hazel woke with a cry, tears running down her face. She wiped them clean, eyes still red and puffy. She opened her curtains, her mind still wandering to her nightmare. It was a recurring nightmare always being chased by a dark figure through shadowed corridors until she was trapped.

Hazel was convinced it was some kind of warning for the future but it was anyone's guess really. On that note Hazel shook that from her mind and got dressed into jeans and a shirt covered with a blue hoodie, this style of dressing was what she preferred, she didn't mind dresses or skirts but she preferred this.

Hazel headed down to the dining hall to be greeted with three people in the room, her parents and a man dressed in black from head to toe with long greasy black hair.

"C'mon Severus." Pleaded Lily "just take her around and keep her away I can't stand her, she's embarrassing as she is without going into _public_ with her." Lily looked to the doorway in which Hazel was standing nervously "look at her dressed like some beggar we can't be seen with her like this, our reputation will be sullied with a daughter like _that_."

Hazel stared at the ground in shame all she ever wanted was to impress her parents make them love her but all she was doing was making them hate her more.

Severus Snape adopted a calculating look as he examined the girl, she was small and slender just like her mother so no matter how much he tried he couldn't outright hate the girl, if she looked like James… well that would be a different story.

Snape sighed "Very well, I am already escorting a student so she may come along." His voice was cold and intimidating. Hazel didn't like that one bit; this grease infused bat was going to take her shopping! And her parents were not going with her!

"B-but mothe-."

"Silence!" Her mother interrupted screeching like a banshee so much that even Snape jumped a bit, a bewildered expression on his face he had never seen Lily act like that, James looked unfazed. Hazel felt tears fall silently onto her cheeks, she didn't know what she had done wrong, why did they hate her?

Lily told Snape to take the little runt and so he did, one upset little girl following Greasy, as Hazel had nicknamed him. He took her down the familiar giant pathway that went from the gates to the mansion.

Hazel, through her watery eyes, spotted Snape casting a glance at her as she dried her tears on her sleeve like she had done many times before after her parents many outbursts.

"We must pick up the other student." He drawled. "Then we can begin." Without another word Snape gripped her arm and span on the spot before they shot with a _crack!_ Into what Hazel thought was a massive invisible straw, it was mighty uncomfortable to be sure.

Hazel did some sort of failed roly-poly as they landed and ended up sprawled on the floor. Spitting grass out of her mouth she got up to shout at Greasy for not warning her but saw he was heading towards a mansion in the distance and ran to keep up.

"Thanks for the warning." Hazel grumbled. His reply however was irritating at best. "You are welcome."

Pouting Hazel tried to keep up with Greasy however due to his long strides she had to jog and soon they found themselves at a large marble doorway which Hazel thought was a bit excessive until she realised the _entire_ mansion was made of marble now that was uber-excessive.

Sighing loudly Snape knocked on the door. Several moments later an old but fierce looking woman appeared with a hat that contained a mounted vulture atop it. "Errand boy are you now." The old woman laughed at Snape who sneered in response "Just get our esteemed _hero_ so I can be done with this."

Esteemed hero? Wait, that couldn't be… oh god. Neville Longbottom strutted into the doorway a look of absolute superiority upon his pudgy face which was almost babylike, he wasn't your typical hero in any sense of the word, he was chubby and the exertion of walking through the doorway seemed to have done him in. he was wearing a black suit that barely fit his large frame.

Snape looked disgustedly at the boy as if he was the embodiment of the plague itself.

"We have no time to waste." Snape said before smirking humourlessly at Neville. "If you can keep up."

"Of course I can." Neville exclaimed before barrelling past Hazel and waddling after Snape resembling a penguin. '_Git'_ thought Hazel as she steadied herself to stop falling.

Snape stopped exactly at where they had initially arrived and turned to see Hazel next to him having outrun Neville easily who was still waddle-running towards them.

"Hero indeed." Snape drawled eliciting a giggle from Hazel. '_Maybe Greasy wasn't so bad'_.

The straw ride as Hazel now called it was much more uncomfortable with Sir Pudgy tagging along and ended up once again face first on the concrete pavement vaguely aware of Neville laughing at her misfortune. She quickly got up and fixed Neville with her glare.

"Is laughing the only time you open your mouth without shovelling food in it!" Hazel shouted. Neville looked shocked that someone as unimportant as this girl was shouting at _him! The Boy-Who-Lived_.

Snape watched with an amused smirk, if this girl had Lily's temper Neville was in for a less than pleasant time on this… '_Shopping trip' _Snape thought bitterly, why he was chosen for this errand he would never know.

"Y-you can't talk to me like that." Was Neville's retort, Hazel's eyes narrowed "Says who?"

Snape, wanting to get this over with, interrupted. "Can we continue I have not got the… pleasure of having all day." He drawled slowly. Hazel, getting the message appeared at his side while Longbottom was being uncooperative. "I don't care if you've got all day or not, we are going where I want, that's what grandmother said or I will go on my own, I can look after myself." Neville ranted like a spoiled princess. He was soon quailing under Snape's intimidating glare "I care not for your spoilt demands, I have no time for them you are incapable of looking after yourself, now keep up or _I might just lose you in the crowd." _He ended with the veiled threat that seemed to get through Neville's thick skull.

They entered a tavern that was unremarkable from the outside to the point that it was overlooked by all non-magical people or commonly dubbed as Muggles. Inside was relatively the same the only interesting thing was the customers themselves ranging in different sizes, heights and well… races. Humans, Goblins, Hags and someone who looked suspiciously like a troll all having some washed down Butterbeer. Ah yes, the Leaky Cauldron most famous tavern in Britain and to Hazel it looked as though trolls used it regularly as a toilet, guessing from the smell '_or is it from that guy' _she thought eyeing the troll-man.

They all froze in shock as '_the Pudgy Princess' _as Hazel had now decided to nickname Neville, walked forward proclaiming his name and showing off his scar like a glorified trophy.

The tavern inhabitants gasped in surprise and tripped over each other to get to Neville. Hazel cast a glance at Snape to see him sigh angrily he told her to stay close and he proceeded to grab the 'Pudgy Princess' by his collar and dragged him through the crowd as Neville struggled wanting to meet his adoring fans.

When they found their way past the taverns back door Neville was properly reprimanded by Snape which was fun and served to amuse Hazel.

"We are not here for you to flaunt your reputation and get us mobbed by your 'fans', we are here to acquire your school equipment which is a job I have begrudgingly taken so I want no more incidents just because you can't handle not being recognised for five minutes, do you understand." It was a statement not a question and Neville nodded his head sharply eyes wide in fear.

Snape came to a wall that was just a simple red bricked wall but as he started tapping some of the bricks they began to move, shifting and creating an opening. Diagon Alley lived up to her expectations from the stories she had heard, it was a sprawling Alley lined with shops that were interesting in their own right. The Alley was bustling with people and was filled with the sounds of chatter and other noises from the shops such as explosions and something that sounded like a Chimera in a potions shop. They entered the Alley and Hazel didn't know what to look at first there was Alchemy shops, pet shops, ice cream shops, Quiditch shops, a wand shop and of course Gringotts.

Gringotts was a tall marble building that was the safest place in the Wizarding world according to a woman they had just passed. Gringotts is a Goblin word which roughly translates to Bank. As far as Hazel knew from reading her history books, which fascinated her, was that the bank is run by Goblins. This was after they gained independence in the last Goblin Rebellion. The Ministry doesn't like the bank out of its jurisdiction. It was said 400 Goblins defended this building against an onslaught of Wizards led by Lord Aluuin Dumbledore ancestor of Albus Dumbledore. Aluuin was slain in the battle which caused the wizards, after days of them laying siege to the building, to retreat and shortly after they signed a treaty of peace. The Goblins had claimed the bank.

Hazel loved History especially those concerning such tales as the ancient Egyptians creating the first staffs and the ancient Greeks who were the first to have weapons imbued with magic just like Archimedes' Claw when defending Syracuse's city wall against the amphibious assault of the Romans. Even the Romans used magic to power there standard flags to give the non-magical warriors a power boost making them an unstoppable army.

Snape told them they should go to Gringotts first, even though Hazel had already been given her money, Neville needed his. As they walked inside Neville boasted of his vast fortune and she only just registered the sign warning people about stealing which more or less means you're dead if you steal from Gringotts.

Goblins were, in Hazel's opinion, ugly they had green wrinkled skin, long pointed noses and ears like house elves but were much smaller much like what Muggles thought elves looked like.

_'And they stink worse than the leaky cauldron, have they never heard of a bath!' _Hazel thought while holding her breath.

They marched up to a Goblin who looked like Sleeping Beauty minus the Beauty… he was asleep. Coughing loudly Snape roused the goblin from his slumber; he looked at us each in turn eyes still bleary from sleep.

"Key." The Goblin stated. Neville got foot in the mouth syndrome "Do you know who I am!" He screeched before crying out in pain as Hazels leg 'accidently' booted him in the shins.

The Goblin completely ignored Neville and beckoned them to follow, including a limping Boy-Who-Got-Kicked.

The cart ride was fun especially when Neville threw up on the Goblin. They got to Neville's vault who still looked green from the cart ride. The goblin pressed his hand against the door, locks were heard clicking and whizzing before it slowly opened to reveal a small room with piles of gold coins everywhere, Hazel had never seen so much money; Neville didn't share that sentiment as he scowled "where's the rest of it!" He demanded. The Goblin calmly replied "you will gain access to the rest when you are no longer a minor this means you will acquire it upon your seventeenth birthday."

Neville nodded his head slowly and grabbed a lot of money and proceeded to stuff it into a bag given to him by the Goblin.

The Goblin and Snape both protested, the Goblin more than Snape who called his actions proof of his inadequacy to look after himself. Neville was having none of it so they relented. The cart ride back was uneventful apart from the occasional squeals of joy from Hazel as it got faster and they took sharp turns and went upside down.

They all clambered out of the cart Snape looked mostly unaffected apart from his windswept hair, Hazel was sporting a massive grin her hair sticking out at odd places and Neville was as green as the Goblins! Hazel had a laugh at him for good measure.

On the way out they heard a call.

"Professor Snape ow' are ya doin'." A large man twice the size of Hazel boomed across the entrance hall and Snape looked at him with contempt. "What is it Hagrid I have important business."

The giant Hagrid looked at the children with him and saw Neville, his eyes widened. "Neville Longbott'm bin a while ain'it." Neville looked at him in confusion and asked him what he was doing here and Hazel caught him slip a small package into his pocket "jus' 'ogwarts business ya know."

He left shortly after and Snape left the bank with Neville and Hazel following him then they were dragged from store to store by 'Pudgy Princess' spending his gold left, right and centre. Hazel however got the necessities such as a standard cauldron, ingredients, gloves and books including some extra reading material like History and Transfiguration which were the subjects she was most looking forward to.

All that was left was the uniforms and the wands, they decided to go to the robes shop first and they walked in to find a couple both with long blonde hair looking at them, Snape greeted them.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, a pleasure."

"Oh stop it Severus we are all friends here, now are these new first years?" Narcissa Malfoy asked even though she knew the answer. Hazel nodded politely while Neville scowled as he noticed a third blonde come from the changing room.

"Mother these robes are too long." Complained Draco. "Get her to change it."

His mother replied with an _of course Draco_ rather pompously Hazel thought. Hazel took this time to check her surroundings the front lounge was like a waiting room where you stayed until you were taken to the back. The walls and carpet were red and several moving pictures were mounted on the walls. Draco turned towards Neville "What house do you reckon you'll be in then.

Neville puffed out his chest "I'll be in Gryffindor, house of the brave" Draco snorted "and you." He asked Hazel "Dunno." she said quietly she wanted to be in Gryffindor maybe that would help her parents see her worth and love her!

"As long as you're not in Hufflepuff that's the house of leftovers." Draco laughed "I would die of embarrassment."

"Yeah." Hazel said laughing uncertainly.

As Draco was taken into the backroom to get his robes fitted Hazel was taken to a separate room and fitted as was Neville. She asked if Girls could wear something other than skirts but the clerk said they were mandatory, '_what a bummer' _Hazel thought '_Ah well'._

Snape said his goodbyes to the Malfoys and Neville started to complain about dark wizards so Hazel tuned him out, he was rather annoying and full of himself.

Next they had to buy the only thing left, a wand. Hazel was excited as they entered the old rickety building with a sign stating it was Ollivander's shop. Inside was like a small waiting area again but there was no colour this time just wooden floors and walls, the back was like a massive library but instead of books on the shelves there was rectangular cardboard boxes and Hazel presumed they were holding wands.

Ollivander was an old man with wrinkly skin and white hair, and immediately attacked Neville! Well that was what Hazel hoped would happen but it was just another case of hero worship.

The conversation consisted of "Mr Longbottom so good of you too come." And "I hope you find my selection adequate." Hazel rolled her eyes in exasperation it took several tries before…

"Curious, how very curious." Came Ollivander's voice and Neville not known for his patience snapped "what!" Ollivander continued "This wands twin gave you that scar."

Hazel rolled her eyes again at the drama and saw Snape standing pensively to the side; he hadn't said anything in a while.

After Neville's turn she tried with little success to find a wand, that was until she picked up a unique looking wand, it was pure black with two white lines going around its circumference in different directions and crossing at certain intervals. "Ah, Mirkwood and Unicorn hair, reasonably pliable, 15 and a half inches longer than most, should be perfect for transfiguration."

Hazel did a victory dance and paid for the wand and proceeded out of the store skipping happily followed by Snape and 'Pudgy princess' who walked slowly behind her.

"Finally." Snape drawled "I will return you to your family's you have occupied my time long enough." '_Straw ride here we come!'_ thought Hazel as they were sucked in with a _crack_. After removing grass from her mouth Hazel got off the floor she turned to see Snape give her a nod, why? Who knows? And with a _crack! _They were gone. Hazel looked up to the Potter Mansion, sighed, and started her trek to the gates.

**You might have noticed I have an obsession with ancient history, hey sue me… actually don't, I have no money. Daphne's in the next Chapter! Hazel goes to school! Stick around for more! Over 3000 words this chapter yay! **


	4. Trains and Friends

**Hey guys as I said last chapter I would have mock exams this week and the next so this will be out either during or after them but hey let's get started.**

**Review responses-**

**Penny is wise- Thanks for review I'm glad that you like the story so far and don't even ask about Pudgy Princess haha. **

**Dinadan256- This chapter is Hogwarts express and meeting Daphne not sure how far after that yet, you will have to read it haha and I have just realised what you meant about the misleading summary I will alter it, my story was going to be WBWL but it just took a different direction as I wrote it, as for ambition I plan on Daphne helping out a bit. I understand what you mean about the overweight thing it seemed to have slipped my mind I will probably tone it down but overall thank you for the review, your reviews are very helpful to me so you have my appreciation.**

**Ollivander7- Thanks it's great to see my efforts are appreciated and I'm glad I could make you laugh! Hope you like this chapter thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer the bane of my existence… I don't own Harry Potter not that you thought I would.**

_The best way to find out if you can trust someone is to trust them_

_-Ernest Hemingway_

Chapter4- Trains and Friends

Hazel hopes for her parents to welcome her were unfounded, I mean she wasn't exactly expecting a welcome committee but this was a bit disheartening. Kili and several other elves welcomed her and provided dinner for her. She was informed her parents knew of her arrival and had not made the effort to greet her not that she expected them to. Having nothing to do she began reading some of her books specifically the _Rise and Fall of Magical Rome_ which seemed an interesting read.

The house elves came together to buy a going away present and Hazel was flattered and insisted she didn't need one but they weren't taking no for an answer. The gift was better than Hazel could have possibly imagined, a beautiful snowy white owl that after much deliberation and scouring the books she had bought decided to call her Hedwig the name originates from Germany and means female warrior, perfect for Hedwig P.S she bites.

The schedule of reading and playing with a slowly acclimatising Hedwig (she no longer bites Hazel) continued for the rest of the summer and talking with the house elves was also fun as she was having limited contact with her parents who seemed to avoid her any time they could. This of course upset Hazel to no end she would be able to prove herself at Hogwarts all she had to do was bide her time. Patience was a virtue. And she had patience.

The summer passed in a whirlwind of books that occupied Hazel's time until it was finally time for her to depart to Hogwarts.

Hazel's parents met her at the front gate of the Potter Mansion with a scowl that seemed permanently fixed on their faces when Hazel was in their presence. James grabbed her trunk and immediately spun and with a _crack_ evaporating into thin air. Her mother was no better as she grabbed Hazel, quite harshly, by the arm and spun disappearing with a resounding _crack_ like lightning. The straw ride was not a very good experience when your arm is in a vice grip from a mother who doesn't particularly like you.

They landed in Kings Cross and Hazel's mother immediately let go of her and started walking ahead with James. This forced Hazel to deal with her trunk, dragging it along behind her while rubbing her sore arm with a frown.

Hazel looked around to find that the entire train station was packed full of Muggles waiting for their trains and Hazel found the sight amazing! There were so many people in one place!

Hazel's parents suddenly stopped in front of her, causing her to bump into them, staggering back Hazel looked up in fear expecting their inevitable wrath. Their attention however was solely fixed on the group of obnoxious red heads spewing off magical words like 'Muggle' and other such terms. James and Lily almost snarled at the sight of the 'Blood Traitors' and stomped over to them Hazel nervously shuffling in tow.

The matriarch of the Weasley family seemed to be looking for someone Hazel noticed and also noticed that the other Weasley's either didn't know they were waiting for someone or they were better actors than Hazel had initially thought.

Hazel had listened in to many conversations about the Weasley Blood Traitors and the members of that family.

"Are you trying to break the statute of secrecy?" Shrieked Lily. The Weasley Matriarch, Molly, Hazel remembered, looked off put by Lily's outburst. Before she could retort, which she no doubt would, a voice was heard.

"How do you get past that bloody barrier." Said a very grumpy looking Neville Longbottom, Hazel groaned in exasperation and Neville turned to her "YOU!" he screeched. Hazel laughed "Hey Princess." His face turned red as his face contorted in anger, Hazel found it easy to manipulate him with his overruling emotions.

Before he could have a tantrum Mrs Weasley started fussing over him and explaining how to get passed the barrier and Neville appeared pleased with the attention he was receiving. Hazel took notice of the other Weasley's, they all had flaming ginger hair a lot lighter than her dark red hair colour, they obviously varied in sizes but all were relatively normal size for what their age appeared to be.

Ron was a little taller than Hazel and he had a dark smudge on his nose which also had freckles scattered on it. There were the twins Fred and George who looked identical but Hazel noticed that Fred's eyes, which were green, were a shade lighter than his brothers even though they held the same kind of mischievousness akin to his brother she filed that information away. Ginny was smaller than Hazel and was openly blushing as she stared at Neville _Yuk!_ Thought Hazel in disgust.

Molly Weasley was a plump little witch and seemed very overbearing while her husband Mr Weasley was more kind and gentle. She got this information from them rather easily as she had always had the unique ability to read people quite well based on their actions and paralanguage better known as body language and facial expressions.

The impressions she got were not very good. First off Ginny, she seemed a nice girl but way too overzealous in her hero worship of Neville it was quite obvious as she inched closer to him however it could be easily utilised.

Next in her evaluation was Ron she could see the jealous light in his eyes as Mrs Weasley fussed over the Boy-Who-lived '_that could prove useful in the days to come'_ Hazel pondered she may be young but she was smart and she had survivors instinct any advantage was welcome. The twins she actually had no problem with it seemed they were merely pranksters especially with that mischievous look in their eyes. Mr Weasley was easy enough he seemed nice at least but it was his wife that concerned Hazel even as young as she was her mother had drilled into her to watch for any danger as she didn't want the Potter line dying because of _her _indiscretion.

Molly Weasley seemed like the perfect mother, this wouldn't usually be a problem most would accept her and move on but to Hazel she seemed _too_ perfect a mother. Hazel couldn't continue that train of thought as her father had tightly gripped her shoulder and pushed her towards the barrier.

Stumbling slightly she walked through the brick wall to platform nine and three quarters.

The steam rose into the blue sky as the crimson red train waited for its passengers to board. The train had HOGWARTS EXPRESS emblazed on its side in gold lettering. Chatter filled the air as the children departed from their families most appeared to be crying. Hazel watched these families longingly wishing that her parents were crying, not being able to bear that she had to leave, but as she turned to see her parents appear through the archway their masks of indifference plain to see, hurt her.

She said goodbye but she got no answer just a hand signal which meant _leave us_ and so she did, ignoring the wailing children and parents and boarded with tears glistening in her eyes.

She looked for an empty compartment, searching through the corridors of the train, wiping her tears away and finally towards the end of the train opened one of the sliding compartment doors to find the prettiest girl she had ever seen with light blonde hair stare up at her with intelligent cobalt blue eyes.

Daphne stared down at her little sister tears brimming in her eyes before giving her a hug. "Don't listen to Father." Her Sister whispered "you know what he's like."

Daphne sighed "Tori are you sure you're alright by yourself with him." Shooting a glare at her 'Father' a term she used loosely ever since her Mother had passed away. She stopped that thought she didn't want to think about it.

"I'll be fine, see!" Astoria flashed a grin that didn't quite meet her eyes.

Daphne gave a watery smile to Astoria "I'll write you three times a week, ok." It was worth it to just see her little sister's adorable grin actually meet her eyes, the only reason she had made it this far was because she loved her little sister more than anything, her father was a lost cause, she had hoped of course but...

Her sister was marginally smaller than her with the same light blonde hair however she had bright green eyes that danced due to her cheery nature.

With a last hug to her sister who was crying now and whispered that next year she would be coming with her anyway she gave a tense nod to her father and boarded the train.

She found a compartment empty at the end of the train and sat inside dragging her trunk with her. A problem occurred straight away, how was she supposed to get her trunk onto the overhead rack?

She sat down to go over her options when the compartment door slid open revealing a girl with dark red hair tied back into a high ponytail a few strand framed her, well… cute face. Her vibrant emerald green eyes were full of mischief reminding her of her sister and they widened slightly as she looked at her.

"i-I um w-was wondering i-if I could sit h-here." The girl stuttered and Daphne smiled.

_Great_! Hazel scolded herself '_you walk into a compartment and start stuttering at the first person you meet wonderful! Great job!'_ She thought sarcastically '_oh and now she's smiling probably laughing at me, I don't blame her really'._

"Of course." The girl responded with a kind smile. Hazel blinked, "T-thanks." She muttered and pulled her trunk in and looked at the rack overhead and then back down at her trunk. "Well that's not gonna happen." She said simply and was surprised when the girl behind her giggled, this caused her to smile uncontrollably, like an idiot no doubt.

"Maybe if we work together." The girl suggested and Hazel was quick to agree. They both hefted up the trunk and managed to get it onto the rack and did the same with the other girl's trunks.

"Daphne Greengrass." The other girl, Daphne introduced herself, Hazel grinned at her shaking her hand "Hazel Potter." Daphne frowned, _'oh no she's frowning that's not good, right? What do I do?'_

"I met your parents at a '_pureblood party'."_ Daphne said as if the very thought repulsed her, "How come you weren't there?"

Hazels face burned with shame "i-I er well they don't l-like to t-take me to those I'd probably embar- I mean I never really want to go ya know." She ended in a pleading tone, what she was pleading for even Hazel didn't know.

Daphne's eyes narrowed slightly but noticing Hazels discomfort she dropped it… for now.

They both sat down at opposite sides of the table, which magically appeared when they sat down on the benches, so they could talk properly. It took a while but Hazel started to grow comfortable with talking to the pretty blonde they talked about what classes they were looking forward too and found their mutual love of history.

Hazel got though most of the conversation without stammering and blushing which was an accomplishment really, and was really enjoying herself for once. The door to their compartment opened revealing a plump witch pushing what appeared to be a sweet trolley. "Anything from the trolley dears." She said smiling. Hazel got up to scan the trolleys contents and grabbed her favourites Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans while Daphne bought chocolate frogs and sugar quills. They thanked the witch and she went on her merry way shouting "_anything from the trolley_!" which was funny really as it probably burst the ear drums of anyone in close proximity.

Hazel took a bite out of a yellow bean to see it was chicken flavoured while Daphne was holding down her chocolate frog like a prisoner of Azkaban before breaking its head off.

"Brutal." Hazel chuckled and Daphne gave her a small smile. The compartment door opened as they were talking about what House's there were. It revealed a trio of boys one with ginger hair_,' one of the Weasleys' Hazel thought 'what was his name? Ron? Yeah'_.

The other one Hazel had never seen before he had sandy blonde hair but the other one… Hazel sighed "Are you stalking me Princess, I know I'm pretty and everything but come on." Prompting a reaction

Neville spluttered "What! I never-you're not"

"Can we sit in here?" Ron said casually interrupted. Hazel glanced at Daphne hoping she wouldn't say yes, but to her extended surprise gone was the Daphne she had been talking with, now she looked like she had an emotionless mask on her face as it was completely blank devoid of any trace of emotion except… disinterest. That brought up bad memory's her parents wore it too often especially when she was around and she definitely didn't like it now, Hazel began to panic_ what if Daphne completely blanked her like her parents do_! "Perhaps that's not wise Weasley." Hazel said in a conversational tone trying to get them to leave so she could talk to Daphne.

"What! Why not" Ron started to complain but was cut off by Daphne "I would leave Weasley before something happens to you, you too Longbottom." Her voice was so cold that it sent shivers up Hazel's spine and even the fabled Boy-Who-Lived recoiled in fear and ran from the compartment with Weasley and friend in tow.

Hazel looked worriedly at her new friend the contrast between what she was like just before Neville and his posse arrived and after was very _practiced _like she had done it many times before. Daphne noticed Hazel looking at her strangely and she guessed that Hazel did not like that display and got up to look for somewhere else to sit "Sorry." She muttered and went to leave.

"NO!" shouted Hazel desperately grabbing her arm she couldn't lose her first friend already. Daphne seemed shocked "Please don't go." Hazel insisted and Daphne still a little shocked at the outburst did as she asked and sat down.

"Sorry it's just my parents, th-they do that and they i-ignore me and i-I thought." Started Hazel nervously. Daphne's eyes narrowed at the mention of her parents _did she give too much away_? But Daphne beat her to the punch line however "You thought I was going to ignore you?" Hazel nodded hesitantly.

Daphne smiled in relief "I thought you were going to kick me out." She said indignantly Hazel couldn't help it and burst out laughing and then Daphne couldn't help but join in, this continued for a few minutes and when they stopped they had tears running down their cheeks while holding their sides.

They talked more after that becoming a lot friendlier and Hazel was ecstatic to finally have a friend it seemed to her Daphne felt the same. Daphne explained about her façade that she had to maintain around purebloods just as her mother had taught her to, apparently her metaphorical mask was very good even by pureblood standards and Hazel whole heartedly agreed it was scary the first time never mind all the time.

The peace couldn't last forever as the compartment door once again clicked open admitting three other boys '_their everywhere!' _Hazel thought exasperatedly.

"Greengrass who's your little friend eh." Said the middle boy who was backed by two… uh… bodyguards?

Hazel analysed him, obviously he was a pureblood, he was arrogant if his tone was any indication and a hint that he had bodyguards suggested he was a coward with his big bad lackeys. He had blonde hair and an aristocratic look to him obviously one of the more privileged children. A word came to mind, _Malfoy_. She knew about that family from her parent's endless hate and rants about dark wizards.

Daphne's mask was back in full force as she glared at the boy who looked unnerved so he turned to Hazel.

"Well, who are you then." He demanded determined not to look at Daphne. Hazel looked up at him, she knew how to deal with people like him they thrive on acknowledgment, and with a bored expression pulled out a book and started reading. Malfoys eyes narrowed "Hey I am talking to you!" Hazel looked at Daphne then at the boy and back at her book and completely ignored him, she had learnt this from her parents first hand, don't like it, ignore it and Hazel was usually on the receiving end.

He took a threatening step forward, Hazel rolled her eyes _of course he was going to hit her_ she thought sarcastically, several seconds passed with him going on a tirade and was still ignored it seemed he wouldn't leave, but Hazel had patience. lots of it. He left in tantrum several minutes later.

The compartment door closed and Hazel looked up having read half of a chapter in _Warlocks of Egypt _and noticed Daphne staring at her with a hint of pride.

"That was impressive." Daphne said smiling, Hazel blushed "t-thanks."

Hazel was startled when a magically projected voice travelled through the train telling them of their impending arrival at Hogwarts. Daphne turned to her "we need to get changed." She said pulling her robes out of her trunk.

Hazel nodded and turned to leave when she was stopped by Daphne "where are you going?" she said confusion laced in her voice.

"To give you privacy… to you know… get changed." Daphne shook her head "just turn the other way."

_'See Hazel logic; just turn the other way no big deal, ok why am I blushing, for god's sake it's like a sauna in here'. _They got changed and headed out as their trunks would be retrieved by the staff.

They stuck close together as Hazel tentatively grabbed Daphne's hand so they didn't get separated in the mass of students making up the crowd. The booming voice of Hagrid shouting for first years could be heard over the general chatter of the crowd. Hagrid pointed to some of the boats as he called Neville's name asking how he had been doing.

Daphne and Hazel swiftly got into a boat followed by a red haired girl and a blonde haired girl.

The boats sped along as Hagrid who was only barely able to fit into a boat ordered them forward. It seemed that the grounds were home to a massive lake that was inhabited by an abnormally large squid. That particular squid had taken a dislike to Neville as it constantly sprayed him and rocked his boat making him scream like a… well… Princess. Hazel giggled at that until she caught the '_are you a maniac' _look Daphne gave her for bursting out laughing for no reason.

As they sped around a particularly large cliff face and they got their first sight of Hogwarts _oohs _and _ahhs _could be heard as the magical castle came into view. It was majestic and magic was palpable around its immediate area as you could almost see the magic rolling off in waves that washed over you.

The students docked and were quickly taken to a large wooden oak door. "Everyone ready, alright then" Hagrid said before knocking thrice upon the door.

The door was opened almost immediately revealing a elderly witch with a stern look as she appraised the children in front of her as if sizing them up.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said prompting the witch to look at him. "Yes thank you Hagrid I will take them from here".

They were lead into a room that was alight with torches mounted on the stone walls, it had a large golden door that seemed to emanate voices, and it occurred to Hazel that the students must already be inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall" the start of term feast will begin shortly after you are sorted, the sorting will determine what House you will be selected for. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each has their own noble deeds and stories and has produced excellent students."

"Good deeds will be awarded in the form of House points to the student's House; however any rule breaking will cause you to lose points. At the end of the year the House with the most House Points will be awarded the House cup."

"So original." Whispered Hazel sarcastically to Daphne who looked like she was trying very not to giggle.

She told them to smarten up as they would be going into the Great Hall for the sorting, her eyes lingered on Weasley with the smudge on his nose and on his sandy blonde haired friend who looked like he had been on a rollercoaster ride his hair stuck up and robes in disarray.

They stood their awkwardly trying to smarten themselves as McGonagall walked off into the Great Hall, Hazel checked her ponytail as Daphne nervously flattened her hair. Hazel could see a bushy haired girl reciting spells under her breath and Weasley rubbing his nose to get the smudge off to no avail.

It didn't take long for the Professor to return and with an order to accompany her; they followed her into the Great Hall.

It was amazing, the roof was replaced with an illusion of the night sky she heard this from the bushy haired witch. Hazel would have preferred more dragons in the illusion but each to their own.

The entirety of the hall was looking at the crowd of first years; they were a variety of different ages each wearing different colour trims on their robes.

They stopped before an old rickety stool that stood an even older patched hat that was fraying at the sides. The most surprising part was when it burst out in song… probably.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends. 

_'Lovely a talking and singing hat, what, will it start dancing now' _Hazel thought in amusement as the Great Hall burst into applause and it bowed to them all in turn.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and proclaimed that they must try on the Sorting Hat when their name was called out.

Several names were called out Hannah Abbott went to Hufflepuff as did Susan Bones. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw with Mandy Brocklehurst but Lavender Brown was the first to go to Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin and Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione!" the bushy haired girl almost sprinted at the stool and jammed the hat on eagerly "GRYFFINDOR!". Hazel could hear Weasley groan over the applause of the crowd and whisper something to 'Princess' Longbottom.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" McGonagall stated and Daphne glanced at Hazel and Hazel nodded at her and Daphne whispered "you have to let go," Hazel looked down to see their hands still intertwined and blushed furiously before letting go and Daphne approached the stool while Hazel watched nervously.

After a few moments it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Hazel didn't know what to think could Daphne and her still be friends if she was in Gryffindor? What would her parents say if she was a Slytherin?

Despite her inner turmoil she smiled cheekily at Daphne as she went to sit at the Slytherin table.

Princess Longbottom was next strutting up to the hat like he owned the Hall, whispers of Oh My God it's the Boy-Who-Lived echoed through the halls, and plonking it on his head unceremoniously, it took a while but it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" to a large applause from the lions as they got the Boy-Who-Lived. And Neville in a hurry to meet his fans kept the hat on as he ran, however he was quickly sent back to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'.

Malfoy didn't even have to put the Hat on as it just shouted "SLYTHERIN!" without a second thought. Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil and Patil, Perks, Sally Anne… 'Potter, Hazel'.

Hazel nervously approached the Hat and sat on the stool having a full view of all the eyes on her, she saw Daphne give her a thumbs up before darkness enveloped her sight as the hat dropped onto her head covering her eyes.

_'Hmm' _A small voice in Hazels head said_, 'yes plenty of courage, smart and cunning lots of it in fact, Slytherin perhaps' _Hazel replied in her thoughts _'No not Slytherin my parents won't like that at all!'_

_'I see but what of your friend the one that has been so kind to you?'_ an image of Daphne appeared in her thoughts uninvited. '_You know that in Gryffindor you cannot bridge the inter-House problem, you must choose your friend or your parents, Slytherin or Gryffindor.'_

Hazel thought furiously trying to decide how could she choose between her parents and her new friend? _'Easy' _said a small part of her she had never heard before it was confident and strong, it was her voice. '_Choose between what could be a beautiful friendship or parents who despise the ground you walk on'_. Hazel whispered her choice to the Sorting Hat '_Sorry Daphne_' she thought sadly as the Sorting Hat proclaimed what House she was in.

"SLYTHERIN!" '_Sorry Daphne.' _Hazel thought a grin spreading on her face '_but you're going to have to deal with me for the next few years.' _

**For those of you who thought Daphne would be bitch, well, I don't see why she would be; at the very start at least I think the attention in school would be what turns her into the ice queen. Um well any parts that if your female think I have done wrong on how an eleven year old girl should act or behaviour please tell me as I am not a girl and this is completely from my imagination so yep.**


	5. Living with Snakes

**Hey guys how are you doing? That's awesome that you're reading my story… I'm talking to myself again… **

**It was kinda funny when I had a 2,000 word essay in History and everyone was moaning and I was just thinking I have a 11,000 word story this will be easy peasy… I got an A so yay!**

**I'm gonna be uploading every week as I want time to write the story and check it for mistakes quite thouroughly.**

**P.s I like Tracy but in this story she will be a mindless sheep with pansy sorry.**

**Do you guys think I should make the wizarding world accepting of female/female relationships or not, might add more to the story?**

**Review responses of the third kind-**

**Ollivander7- thanks I'm glad you're enjoying the story! It makes me happy knowing people are enjoying my ideas. Thanks for reviewing.**

**CoastelFireBird- Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. I don't know about her bridging the interhouse gap I initially intended her to be isolated in Slytherin house with Daphne but we will see how it goes. **

**dinadan256- World peace may be a little out of my depth but I'll get to work on it! I thank you for alerting me to the mistakes it's hard to see them after taking so long to write the chapter and I just want to upload it for you guys to read. No need to worry I already had the Quirrel thought he will be an enigma she can't solve. I know what you mean about the ice queen I'm currently still building on Daphne's character so we will see where it goes.**

_I liked things better when I didn't understand them._

_-Bill Watterson_

Chapter5- Living with Snakes

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat was removed from her head expelling the darkness from her vision and she blinked as the light invaded. Applause reverberated in her ears as the Slytherin table erupted in cheers and clapping.

Hazel walked dazedly towards the Slytherin table and looked down at her robes which seemed to have magically acquired an emerald green trimming. Looking up she spotted Daphne clapping along with the table and gesture for Hazel to sit next to her, giving her a smile and a congratulations.

Hazel was happy to be sitting with Daphne and proceeded to look down their table and saw Malfoy looking not so pleased with the seating arrangement as Hazel was. This was because a ghost had taken up residence next to him. Daphne had told her that particular ghost was the Bloody Baron; he certainly seemed bloody as he was coated with silver blood and he had a gaunt face with blank eyes that was unnerving.

Hazel looked towards the High Table where the teachers were seated and saw Hagrid drinking deeply from a golden goblet. Hazel could easily get a reading of Hagrid he was large giving him an intimidating look that was completely unfounded as he seemed to have a gentle nature. He seemed to have hero worship for Neville and from the way he looked admirably at Dumbledore worshipped him too it seemed.

Next to him Professor McGonagall was having a conversation with Dumbledore. McGonagall was easy enough to read she was stern but fair with a slight soft side for the Gryffindor's by the way she affectionately looked over at their table. Dumbledore was an unreadable source she couldn't even hazard a guess at his intentions. Quirrell was in an absurd purple turban and wasn't hard to miss in a crowd, what confused her was that like Dumbledore she couldn't get a read on him as if some powerful force was stopping her. Quirrell was an enigma he didn't seem special but there was definitely something decidedly _off_ about him. She intended to find out.

Snape (Greasy) noticed her looking and gave her a nod before resuming his conversation with Professor Sprout.

She scanned the other House tables and noticed Weasley and Her majesty Longbottom glaring at her. She could care less as Daphne started talking to her and complaining about being starving, Hazels eyes grew wide as she said "I don't think it will be a problem anymore Daphne." Daphne, confused, followed her gaze to the table which was now laden with a variety of different foods from around the world. A small "Oh" escaped her lips before she started piling the food onto her plate. Hazel followed suit until her plate was overflowing with delicious mouth-watering food, she devoured near enough all of it.

"Where do you put it all!" Daphne exclaimed laughing while poking Hazel in the stomach, Hazel grumbled "I'm a growing girl."

"Yeah" Daphne said trying to keep a straight face. "You do need to grow a bit."

"HEY!" Hazel exclaimed but was cut off when Daphne hugged her laughing "I'm joking!"

Hazel blushed furiously at the contact "i-I y-you shouldn't… not n-nice." Hazel said flustered. '_Yep nice one Hazel that told her, she'll never mess with us again!'_

She just received a cheeky smile and turned to see the food on the table was now filled with all manners of desserts, but only one could hold her attention as she dived at the unsuspecting treacle tart. Anyone who thought _'hey maybe I'll have some treacle tart'_ was to be disappointed as the little first year with red hair devoured it like it was merely a chocolate bar, Daphne watched with an elegant eyebrow raised.

Hazel noticing people staring at her and she swallowed before she said "what." They all turned away and grumbled that the treacle tart was gone to their friends, but Daphne laughed at the treacle smeared on her face, this caused Hazel to look in the reflection of her plate and felt her face set on fire in embarrassment and wiped the treacle off.

**The school bellowed: **

**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_**

**_Teach us something please,_**

**_Whether we be old and bald,_**

**_Or young with scabby knees,_**

**_Our heads could do with filling,_**

**_With some interesting stuff,_**

**_For now they're bare and full of air,_**

**_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_**

**_So teach us things worth knowing,_**

**_Bring back what we've forgot,_**

**_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_**

**_And learn until our brains all rot._**

_'Dumbledore was obviously dropped as a baby'_ thought Hazel as Dumbledore finished his song and conducted the Weasley twin's funeral March song, he had also warned them of a horrible death if they tried to get into the 3rd floor corridor and then merrily sent them off to bed.

Hazel tried to imagine a baby Dumbledore but the product was always a baby with an absurdly long white beard '_huh Dumblebaby_' Hazel thought chuckling to herself.

Hazel and Daphne along with the rest of the first year Slytherin's which consisted of the boys: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott. The girls were made up of Hazel, Daphne, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

Hazel didn't mind Tracey she seemed nice and was a Half-Blood like herself yet she seemed to follow Pansy around just as much as Millicent did. Hazel didn't like Pansy by the first night.

They were lead into the Dungeons by the Prefects and came to a stone wall and stated "Pureblood" '_que roll of the eyes'_ Hazel thought as she did just that, eliciting a giggle from Daphne who had been watching her.

As they proceeded into the surprisingly warm room despite its cold appearance; sleek black stone walls and shining black marble floor with several black busts of snake heads mounted around the room with the occasional green such as rugs, the sofas and chairs.

Then Pansy became a problem.

She complained constantly in her supreme and perfected snobbish way that showed how superior she was to everyone and the mindless sheep she had in Tracey and Millicent nodded in agreement. Hazel and Daphne exchanged a glance which conveyed to each other their immediate dislike of Pansy.

They were lead to a set of stairs that lead to the girl's dormitory; it was the same theme as in the common room black walls and floor with green bed sheets and pillows on the beds with green curtains around the bed posts with a black monolith in the form of a snake in the middle of the room.

The girl's trunks had already been taken up so they were in front of their respective beds, and Hazel was relieved to notice Daphne's bed was next to her bed. They talked on Daphne's bed for a while before they were sent to bed. They whispered goodnight and climbed into their respective beds and as Hazel pulled up her covers she was almost immediately engulfed in the darkness of her ever present nightmare.

Dark corridor. Turn. Left. Dead end. Right. Dead end. Trapped.

Hazel turned around as a dark figure descended upon her. A flash of crimson eyes penetrated the darkness staring hungrily at her fear stricken face. A maniacal laugh reverberated through the long corridor, it was high pitched and cold, holding no remorse or guilt for what was about to happen to her. The dark figure got closer advancing on her, prowling like a lion stalking its prey. Closer. Closer… scream. The nightmare didn't end as it had before, Daphne stood in the centre of a dimly lit room glaring at Hazel with disgust and loathing, the look almost caused Hazel to break down crying. Daphne was joined by her parents their loathing gaze struck at her like a physical hit. Daphne face changed into one of concern she started to whisper something Hazel couldn't decipher. "Ha- el w-k –p" Hazel strained to listen "Haze- wa-e up" closer "Hazel wake up" it became more urgent "Hazel wake up!"

Hazel's eyes snapped open and she heard the recesses of her screams escaping into the darkness of the room and became face to face with the real Daphne looking at her in concern, stroking her arm comfortingly. Hazel was glad it was dark so she couldn't see her blush and whispered in a small voice "you don't hate me?" Daphne adopted a look of surprise at the sudden question and hugged her "of course I don't."

Sighing, Hazel finally realised the repercussions of her choices in the sorting ceremony, her parents were going to have those same loathsome looks etched on their faces which seemed more horrible than the ones of indifference. She would have to tell them, did she make the right choice? One look at her friend reaffirmed her resolve, she had made the right decision, she was with her friend that's what mattered. Daphne, who was now smiling at her, reached out and took her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daphne said looking like she was intruding on something. Had she said something in her sleep? Hazel shook her head, "Not yet." She said hoarsely Daphne just nodded and smiled before returning to her bed.

The next day they arose early for breakfast and as they entered the great hall whispers seemed to encircle Princess Longbottom, several encores of _him? The Boy-Who-Lived_ or Hazel's favourite _isn't he a bit short to be The Boy-Who-Lived._

They sat for breakfast amidst the whispers and worshiping, waiting for the time that they were to be given their time tables by Professor Snape.

Hazel had sent a letter to her parents explaining that she had been put in Slytherin using Hedwig who resided in the Owlery, she had no response yet.

Hogwarts was more of a maze instead of a castle with a hundred and forty two staircases that would change direction or where it let to making it difficult to navigate the castle.

The ghosts were more of a nuisance especially Peeves the poltergeist who liked to play tricks especially on 'ickle firstys' but Hazel and Daphne had not had the displeasure of being on the receiving end of one of his pranks. Argus Filch could be considered worse than Peeves; the caretaker was known to daydream of locking naughty children in the dungeons hanging by their thumbs or setting his creepy stalker cat Mrs Norris on them. Apparently King Weasley and Lady Longbottom had already gotten on his bad side for attempting to gain entry to the third floor which they had prior been warned against in case of a horrific death. So obviously the monarchy themselves were excluded from that warning '_stupid idiots' _Hazel thought exasperatedly.

Hazel quickly looked over her time table and saw that every Wednesday they had use their telescopes for Astronomy for the Thursday's lesson, they had Herbology three times a week out in the Greenhouses to learn about magical plants and fungi. History of Magic had been a major disappointment for her, Hazel and a girl called Hermione were the only ones able to resist the lull of sleep in the ghost's class. Daphne gave a valiant effort but the boredom overwhelmed her putting her in a deep slumber. She also quickly found out that instead of learning about the mighty civilisations of the Romans, Greeks and even the Egyptians the curriculum was reduced to Goblin Wars… Hazel was not impressed and when the situation arose she would be having words with someone.

Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher he was a miniature man with what Hazel suspected was Goblin heritage. Hazel had heard that when he came to Neville's name in the register he was sent toppling off the pile of books he stood on to oversee the class. Daphne seemed especially good at charms and helped Hazel through the lesson accumulating ten points from Flitwick.

Hazel saw that Professor McGonagall was not a woman to be trifled with. Hazel and Daphne had arrived in the classroom at the same time as many students and was patiently waiting at their desks only seeing a cat on the desk but no professor. Hazel studied the cat more closely seeing that it held itself in an almost regal way just like… McGonagall. Hazel smirked in amusement and whispered to Daphne whose eyes widened slightly, the cat turned towards them hearing the whisper with its heightened senses until the King and Queen themselves burst through the door.

The Weasel, as Hazel had taken to call Ronald, and Princess Longbottom ran in panting like dogs "Thank Merlin, old McGonagall's not here yet or we'd have been splinched for sure!" said Weasel between pants and Hazel gave them a vicious smirk which they noticed just before the cat leapt from the desk. The change happened mid-flight, a blur encased the cat's body before forming into a stern old Transfiguration teacher. Weasel and Longbottom stared with mouths agape in shock before Weasel exclaimed "Cool!" and McGonagall replied with an "Indeed, perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch, then at least one of you will be on time! Ten points each from Gryffindor." They both grumbled but sat down. McGonagall turned to Hazel with an impressed look on her face "and ten points to you Miss Potter for that astute observation of my feline form" Hazel noticed all eyes on her and blushed embarrassedly "i-It wa-wasn't anything s-special P-Professor."

"On the contrary Miss Potter no one has discovered that I am the cat before I show myself." McGonagall revealed before continuing with the lesson that had been impeded by Longbottom and Weasel. They were transfiguring matches into needles and it appeared that Hazel had a certain aptitude for the subject and not to mention she found it fascinating and she was the first one to be able to transfigure her match completely.

She had helped Daphne for the rest of the lesson and managed to help her do it by the end of the lesson, McGonagall had praised her for her teamwork.

Defence against the Dark Arts was being seen as a joke as the teacher, Professor Quirrell, stuttered more than she did when she was flustered. Quirrell seemed to jump at the slightest thing including his own shadow but Hazel couldn't help but notice these things seemed a little… forced, rigid, like he was planning it, Weird.

Friday came by along with several nightmares to which she had been comforted by Daphne afterwards which wasn't so bad having someone concerned for you and care enough to comfort you. They made it to breakfast after a, in Hazel's opinion, skilful manoeuvre to escape the clutches of Peeves' pranks especially those damn water balloons filled with slime that wouldn't come out of your hair for hours or so she had heard the other girls say.

They entered the Great Hall and sat by themselves and started to discuss what lessons they had that day. Hazel was holding out for some kind of word from her parents as the mail arrived and a grey owl landed beside Daphne with a package and she smiled.

"It's from my Sister" she explained happily, she laughed as she pulled several chocolate frogs from the package "my Sister thinks I have some obsession with chocolate frogs."

"You do!" Hazel exclaimed as Daphne hit her lightly on the arm and pouted. Hazel asked Daphne about her Sister and from the explanation saw that she loved her Sister very much. Daphne broached the topic of her parents cautiously remembering what Hazel had let slip on the train, she saw Hazel deflate a little but nodded "Not now" Hazel said "Later in the Dorm".

_ 'Double potions with the Gryffindor's is going to be interesting'_ thought Hazel as she scanned her timetable waiting for Daphne to finish her breakfast. After they were done they proceeded to their own territory, the dungeons, and towards the classroom where they had to line up outside. Princess Longbottom approached Hazel "So a filthy Slytherin are you then," he sneered and Hazel rolled her eyes "take you a week to register me a Slytherin in your puny little brain did it Princess?"

Neville's face turned red in anger and grabbed his wand but was stopped when they saw the door to the classroom open. Snape's intimidating figure swept them inside and prowled to the front of the classroom his cloak billowing behind him in a way that even Hazel was jealous of 'I need a cloak.' Hazel thought absently.

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

He turned to Princess Longbottom and started firing questions "Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Neville looked taken aback and didn't answer, Snape tutted and tried again.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" Again Neville didn't answer and Hazel sighed '_in the stomach of a bleeding goat!_' she thought frustrated. She noticed the girl, Hermione's hand shoot up at each question.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" '_Oh god' _Hazel thought_ 'it's a trick question, not that princess stupid over there would know.'_ Again Neville remained silent glaring at Greasy Snape who then shook his head in disappointment "it seems fame isn't everything."

"For your information Longbottom Powdered Root of Asphodel added to an infusion of Wormwood will make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons and Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." He turned leaving a seething Neville who was glaring holes in his back powered by an extreme hate. He looked at the class "Well why aren't you all writing that down?"

The sound of the rummaging for quills filled the laboratory after taking ten points was taken from Neville. He set them up in pairs to make a potion to cure boils. Hazel immediately paired with Daphne and kept seeing Snape in her peripheral vision, checking their potion and making loud comments on how Hazel and Daphne were making an excellent potion much to the chagrin of the Gryffindor's and Malfoy.

Meanwhile Neville who was paired with Ron had managed to melt Ron's cauldron releasing its contents to spread across the floor burning holes in people's shoes before they mounted their stools to safety. Hilariously, Ronald had been coated with the substance and was rapidly forming red angry blobs on his arms and legs.

Snape rounded on them in an instant "imbeciles!" he snarled " I suppose you added the porcupine quills before the anti-clockwise stir didn't you" this only elicited a small whimper from the Weasel as more boils sprang up on his arms and a particularly large one made an appearance on his nose. Snape turned on Neville after telling the sandy blonde haired boy Seamus to take Weasel to the infirmary.

"Thought you'd destroy your already abysmal potion and blame it on Weasley, did you? Well ten points from Gryffindor."

Neville Longbottom left the potions classroom very angry, while in contrast Hazel and Daphne were in high spirits having gotten a good grade for their potion. Hazel noticed Malfoy watching them before Pansy threw herself at him in an attempt to gain his attention. But he kept staring at them with a weird look on his face that Hazel, despite her ability, had never come across before until Hazel glared at him to which he quickly tried to escape the little red heads wrath.

Hazel still hadn't heard from her parents and it was worrying her about their reactions. Hazel had endured a long day and saw Daphne sitting cross legged on her own bed so she sat next to her unable to get into the covers.

Daphne looked at her weirdly not like Malfoy did but with a softness to her features that no one had looked at her like before and asked "Do you want to talk about your parents" she spoke softly so as not to wake their sleeping dorm mates.

Hazel swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned into Daphne her head on Daphne's shoulder and even despite knowing her for only a week she had unbreakable trust in her for some reason, perhaps because she was her first friend? It was irrelevant as she told her the story of her childhood.

Hazel talked about the indifference, the insults, the loathing and the need to prove herself and Daphne held her tight in support. Daphne then talked about losing her Mother and how it had hit her Father hard and had become a shell of his former self, about the metaphorical mask that her mother said she would need when she was older and she would know when she needed it. Daphne also told her about looking after her little Sister who had been her only friend and the stress of leaving her behind this year.

They both secretly vowed to look out for each other and that night after a tight hug from Daphne, Hazel had no nightmares that night.

Hazel had noticed that Daphne was becoming a spectacle to the boys in the castle as even at an early age she was easily one of the prettiest witches in the castle which Hazel wholeheartedly agreed with. Daphne seemed oblivious to the attention, that or she was very good at ignoring it as the boys were quite open with their staring.

Hazel admittedly didn't like this, whenever she saw a boy, mouth slightly agape and staring she would shoot him a _Stay the hell away from my friend or ill set you on fire _glare. They were quick to comply and would be sent running in the opposite direction.

Breakfast was served and a second year boy tried to sit next to them at the table but was sent running with a glare from Hazel. Daphne looked over the timetable and told Hazel that they had flying lessons next '_Great I get to show myself up on a broomstick in front of all the Gryffindors,'_ Hazel thought shaking her head before eating the rest of her breakfast. No reply from her parents yet.

Hazel could see a little scene over at the Gryffindor table with Malfoy and his entourage something about a Remembrall?

It turned out that flying was amazing, at least in Hazels opinion one not shared by Daphne it seemed. The lesson started with Madam Hooch telling Princess Longbottom and Draco i-love-myself Malfoy that they had been flying wrong despite their boasting about their aptitude on a broom. These boasts consisted of narrow misses with Muggle aeroplanes and in Neville's case flying elephants in Africa.

Again Hazel was proficient in flying and had taken it upon herself to help Daphne, while listening to Draco boast about being on the Quidditch team now that first years are allowed to play. Hazel thought she might have a go.

There was an instance where Malfoy had taken Longbottom's Remembrall and threw it only for Longbottom to catch it which appeared more like luck than skill. He was taken away by a hysterical Professor McGonagall and he looked like he was going to burst into tears.

Malfoy decided at dinner to taunt Longbottom about him being expelled only to be rebuked by Weasley saying that he hadn't been expelled. Malfoy then came and sat next to them ignoring Hazels glare.

"So do you want to be in on getting Longbottom in trouble?" Draco asked them. "Believe it or not Malfoy but we have better things to do." Was Daphne's response and Draco grumbled and grabbed some food and depositing it on a plate also noticing Hazel still glaring at him.

He smirked "like what you see Potter," Daphne's head whipped up almost giving everyone around them whiplash. Hazel scoffed in response "You wish Malfoy," Hazel noticed Daphne sigh in relief.

Daphne and Hazel had heard from Malfoy how he had set up Longbottom and Weasley with the Midnight duel and Hazel couldn't help but think how amateurish it was. Along with that Longbottom and Weasley had been spreading rumours about a three headed dog on the third floor. Idiots.

And Hazel being inquisitive went to investigate with Daphne and found the rumour to be true; a giant Cerberus hell hound with three slobbering heads asleep in center of the room and Hazel noticed has a paw resting on a trapdoor that couldn't have been in a more obvious place. They retreated with thoughts on what it could be guarding it '_couldn't be that valuable if the door was locked with an abysmal locking spell but then again how many Cerberus hell hounds have you met?' _Hazel pondered thoughtfully.

It wasn't until a couple of months later that the problem with Fire began.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow guys it was more to get the classes and finally finding the dog and bringing attention to Daphne from the male population. Please review and stuff it makes me HAPPY! Yay! if theirs any mistakes let me know and later down the line ill try fix em up.**


	6. Playing with Fire

**Hey guys you up for some hard core… reading YEAH! Let's go. You guys read this while I go catch this magical Dragon-unicorn I've been hunting. Don't forget to check out my other story Expecting a Snake and Revealing a Lion.**

**Review responses:**

**Penny is wise- yes Hazel likes Daphne but it hasn't manifested itself as that type of love yet I think that will happen a lot further down the road I'm planning it to be third year that they properly get together as I don't want it to be one of those stories where first year Harry gets all the girls if you know what I mean. Thanks for the review!**

**Dinadan256- yeah I was a bit conflicted with this but I went ahead with it I imagine she seems older than what her current age is if that makes sense I do intend to use the ice queen plot device and hope it won't seem too generic but I wont to implement it as soon as possible.. And thanks I didn't think about the teacher's part I still plan on the isolated thing. Again thanks for reviewing!**

**Feahthum- thanks I'm glad you like, I'm still conflicted on the Yuri pairing being accepted or not by the world anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Ollivander7- thanks I tried to make Hazel different from the Canon Harry and hoped I'd pulled it off and you make a great point about how with the inbreeding of the purebloods it's not farfetched to think they would accept same sex relationships I will have a think on it.**

**CoastelFireBird- it's a possibility that Malfoy might be in for a shock! And it's alright I ramble all the time! I don't know if I will include Hermione extensively, at the moment it seems very unlikely.**

_When you come to a fork in the road, take it._

_-Yogi Berra_

Chapter6- Playing with Fire

Daphne was becoming increasingly annoyed by the attention she was getting. She was even asked out earlier! And it was extremely satisfying to see Hazel send the boy running with the beginnings of a cat tail forming at the bottom of his spine.

Daphne sighed as she walked through the Halls of Hogwarts the mask of indifferent coldness etched across her face that was keeping most of the boys frozen in fear of her wrath especially after what happened:

Daphne and Hazel were talking in the common room and some nameless Pure-blood boy asked her out with arrogance unrivalled by many, actually a more accurate description was that he told her they were going out, this proved to be a mistake as she delivered a particularly nasty hex while at the same time Hazel gave him a tail.

No one wanted to tempt another reaction like that especially with her mask in place; they had even taken to calling her the Ice Queen of Slytherin which helped keep most of them at bay.

In her mask which had over the past two months had become common place and she was avoided like the plague, except for Hazel of course.

A small bit of emotion almost threatened to surface and crack her mask as she thought of Hazel, she was such a great friend, she didn't know how she would have been able last this long without her to keep her from hexing people until expulsion from the school was called in. Hazel was currently having Quidditch practice as she had, much to Malfoys disbelief, been made seeker.

And so Daphne found herself walking the halls of Hogwarts until Hazel got back. She remembered the previous day when it was her birthday; she hadn't been expecting anything but Hazel had bought her a few gifts. Astoria had gotten her an obsidian black watch with several weird functions. Then she grabbed Hazels gifts, firstly she got the gag gift, flying for dummy's which rewarded her with a good laugh with Hazel before she took her second package and saw the nervous anticipation in Hazels bright green eyes. It was a pendant, silver with black snakes curling around its circumference their eyes were jewels, green emeralds that sparkled in the light. Upon opening the pendant it showed on one side a moving photo of Daphne and Hazel laughing with an arm around each other. The other side showed herself with Astoria hugging and laughing.

Hazel had looked on nervously waiting for her reaction with eager eyes. Daphne could only gape in amazement at the gift. "I got the picture of you with Astoria from Astoria herself after sending Hedwig asking for one." She said but was cut off as Daphne lunged at her hugging her while Hazel squeaked in surprise blushing brightly as she heard the muffled repeat of "thank you, thank you." She could only reply with a stuttered "Y-your W-welc-come Daph."

That was when Hazel had started calling her Daph as a nickname and she liked it, but only Hazel was allowed to use it! She smiled at the memory and sat down on one of the benches next to her.

She remembered that later in the day Hazel took her into the Hogwarts kitchens, how Hazel knew where it was is a mystery, and had thrown a party for her. Of course the only people in the party were her and Hazel but a few of the more eccentric House elves joined in and she had a great time and appreciated the efforts her friend had made.

Hazel lashed through the air like a bullet, the roaring of the wind prominent in her ears as she dodged a brown blur she suspected to be a bludger. Hazel ducked as a stray umbrella that had been picked up by the winds almost hit her.

A flash of gold revealed the Snitch's location and with her reflexes she quickly grabbed it with lightning fast speed. This signalled the end of training and she descended to the ground. Her teammates were not very friendly, in fact it seemed all they had were a grudging respect for her and wanted nothing to do with her off the Quidditch pitch. This was fine to Hazel as she already had all she needed, a great friend_,' and a broom you can never forget the broom' _Hazel thought as she looked fondly at her Comet 260 she had bought herself using her trust vault which a reluctant Snape had acquired the broom for her. He claimed that it was purely so that the Slytherins would win the House and Quidditch cup. Hazel got changed out of her emerald green Quidditch robes before rushing to the castle trailing a significant amount of mud inside which would no doubt cause Filch to have a heart attack.

Hazel walked through the halls trying to find Daphne. She remembered the Quidditch trials she had to do:

_Hazel stood nervously amongst those trying for the seeker position, four guys all with stoic faces and looked around fifth year and above. Hazel started to panic, what was she thinking? How could she beat these guys? A look to the viewing stands brought Hazel more courage as Daphne gave her a thumbs up._

_They were called up by Marcus flint the Captain and Chaser of the team, he released the snitch and whoever caught it first got the place. It didn't take long as Hazel zoomed through the air like a natural, she caught the snitch easily enough much to the belief of everyone. Malfoys face was a spectacle to behold; Hazel didn't think jaws could go that far down and the hug from Daphne wasn't so bad. _

Hazel finally found her sitting on a bench on the fourth floor, panting, Hazel sat next to her with a heavy thud.

Daphne wrinkled her nose in a way that Hazel thought was cute. "You're filthy." She pointed out and Hazel laughed scooting closer to her with a mischievous glint in her eye. Daphne realised what she was doing and jumped up off the bench "Oh no, you're not touching me when you're all dirty." She exclaimed and laughed at Hazels pout. "Shower, Now," She commanded.

After the shower, Hazel and Daphne made their way down to the Halloween feast that was taking place in the Great Hall. Hazel had heard from some Gryffindor girls as they passed them that Hermione Granger was holed up in the Girls Bathrooms crying.

Hazel remembered the lesson with the Gryffindor's when Weasley had been unable to perform the levitation spell and like a complete imbecile insulted anyone who could do it.

This included Granger and he commented on the fact that she was friendless which caused her to take off in tears. Hazel could relate to the girl (even if Hazel right now has an amazing friend in Daphne) due to her years before Hogwarts.

A thousand bats fluttered down from the enchanted ceiling and pumpkins were suspended ominously in the air above the House tables as food appeared on them causing everyone to dig in with fervour.

Hazel and Daphne overheard Tracey and Pansy talking about boys next to them or talking about Draco more specifically in Pansy's case. This caused Daphne to pop up with a question. "Who do you like?" she asked quietly and Hazel almost smirked as she thought of how to mess with her friend.

Hazel put her plan in action throwing an exaggerated look of longing in Malfoys direction and sighed dreamily "Don't you think Draco's so cute." Hazel fought down her laughter as Daphne's face blanched.

"W-what, Draco, are you serious how can you like him, he's a pig and an arrogant brat!" Daphne hissed angrily her mask breaking as she was about to go on a tirade before she stopped and looked confused when Hazel burst out in a fit of giggles. "Da- ha ha Daph I'm pulling your leg." Hazel cried in mirth and Daphne's look turned scandalised and blushed embarrassedly. Lightly punching Hazel in the arm Daphne called her a prat and snatched Hazel's piece of chicken from her plate. This caused Hazel to pout "Aw come on Daph give me the chicken" this request was interrupted as the Great Halls doors burst open.

A lone figure ran in with an air of emergency especially as he was screaming "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS" before fainting with a "thought you ought to know." '_yep and that's our defence against the dark arts teacher…_'

As Quirrell fell, Dumbledore rose and ordered them all to their dormitory's including the Slytherins which seemed stupid as that was where the Troll happened to have been sighted '_maybe he's trying to kill off a few of us'_ Hazel thought in exasperation as she grabbed a chicken wing. Screams were heard all around as the hustle and bustle of the crowd attempted to get to the doors, not surprisingly Malfoy was the loudest screamer followed closely by Princess Longbottom.

Hazel grabbed Daphne's hand and asked about that Granger girl who didn't know about the troll and so they both decided to look for her and in Daphne's words _not put ourselves in unnecessary danger_ '_whatever that means_' Hazel thought.

Trolls apparently weren't very hard to find as long as you followed the smell… and the screams. Granger was huddled in the corner, eyes wide with terror at the thing advancing on her. The troll had sickly grey skin and a flat face that seemed like it had been smashing its head against a wall for hours on end. It dragged its massive club along the floor creating a terrible scratching noise like chalk on a blackboard making Hazel cringe uncontrollably.

The Troll stopped; sniffing the air, it turned fixing them with its vacant stare and snarled as it lumbered forward. Daphne seemed to have frozen in fear and Hazel had to think quickly. Hazel pushed Daphne out of the way as a club smashed into the ground where she had been moments earlier.

Daphne still seemed in shock staring at the small crater where the troll had hit. The Troll advanced on her and that's when the first fire incident began. Hazel shouted Daphne's name in fear pushing her hands forward and from her palms a column of fire erupted from them hitting the Troll and charring its back as it roared in pain.

Hazel shouted insults at the Troll drawing its attention still amazed at her magical feat and she ran out into the hallway goading it away from her friends. She sprinted down the corridor aware of the thundering of the troll behind her as it crashed into several suits of armour that lined the halls wincing at the sound as if it hurt. Hazel's eyes widened as she realised how to hurt it and a plan quickly formed in her mind.

Hazel soon found herself at the Grand staircase or in Hazel's opinion _the moving death-trap of death._ She faintly heard the troll lumbering sluggishly behind her as she turned around noticing her hands were still on fire and shook the flames off, no damage had been done to her hands. The Troll got closer, closer, closer. Hazel ducked forwards so that she went between the Trolls legs, it turned with more speed than she had anticipated as it swung its club at her, but she fired the spell too quickly to be stopped.

Daphne and Hazel had tried learning the Caterwauling charm but had found it far above their abilities right now. They had however been able to create the sound for a small amount of time and now it came in handy. The screech pulsed from her wand invading the Trolls eardrums exploiting its weakness to loud sounds as it swung its club catching Hazel and sending her flying into a wall, Hazel heard the cracking of bones as the scream of "Hazel!" from Daphne was the last thing she heard before unconsciousness overcame her.

Daphne was scared. She had just seen her best friend shoot fire out of her hands and then get slammed into a wall by a mountain trolls club. The screech still exuberating from Hazel's wand was causing the Troll to stumble back holding its ears and groaning in pain.

Daphne realised what Hazels plan was as it happened, the Troll stepped back onto the stairs as the staircase began to move. The Troll lost its balance on the uneven slope and toppled down the stairs roaring in pain as it hit its head on the sides before falling off the staircase that was moving and fell down the giant chasm that held all the staircases hitting several of the staircases on the way down cutting off its roars before splatting on the ground with a resounding _Crack._

Daphne was broken from her stupor and ran to the crumpled form of her best friend kneeling next to her and sobbing whilst cancelling the caterwauling charm. Hazel was still unconscious when the Teachers arrived guided by the sound of the caterwauling charm they had heard and was shocked at the scene. Two girls were kneeling over a thirds bloody and seemingly broken body. McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all advanced noticing the girls as Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and… Hazel Potter. It looked bad but Dumbledore used some diagnostic spells after telling Professor Sprout to go get Madam Pomfrey and found several broken bones including her ribs but no serious punctures anywhere.

The Professor's got their account of the story from a crying Daphne who had been assured Hazel would be fine or so they hoped and a shaken Hermione. Hazel was taken on a stretcher to the hospital wing accompanied by Hermione, Dumbledore and Daphne who refused to let go of her friend.

While Madam Pomfrey administered potions to the young girl and calming draughts for Daphne and Hermione she berated the headmaster who took the scolding like a small child begrudgingly. He expressed his condolences to Daphne who was still clutching her friend.

Daphne stayed all night with a still unconscious Hazel only after gaining the approval of Madam Pomfrey who couldn't say no to her distraught puppy dog eyes.

Naturally the next morning everyone knew what had happened or so they thought, there were several rumours. One was that Hazel had let the Troll in to kill Gryffindor's another was that Hazel had rode the Troll into battle against another troll for Hermione's honour or something ridiculous like that, one thing was certain it was that everyone knew of the part with the fire, where she had summoned a column of fire not only silently but wandlessly too.

Hazel had been unconscious for a week and had only been visited by Daphne, Hermione who looked like she was only their due to obligation and surprisingly Snape had visited once to '_check that she hadn't died yet'_.

The first time Hazel woke up she was in searing pain, originating from her ribs. All the memories came to her along with a wave of nausea, the troll, the fire, Daphne! Hazel looked around in a panic unable to see with the tears staining her vision before a soothing voice she recognised as Daphne's told her she was okay and she was safe.

"Daph?" Hazel croaked "are you okay? Did you get hurt?" she got a musical laugh in response.

"Am _I_ okay" Daphne said in disbelief even laying in a Hospital bed with several broken bones having been repaired inside her and Hazel was asking if _she _was okay. Daphne shook her head in morbid amusement stroking Hazel's hair. "I'm fine Haze."

Hazel perked up at that "Haze?" she said with a hint of hope in her voice evident through the pained croak. Daphne laughed "I'm allowed to nickname you too you know this works two ways." Hazel just grinned endearingly.

"Does it hurt?" Daphne asked, causing Hazel to nod and wince a little, Hazel lifted her top up to see several bandages wrapped around her stomach, one leg, and a hand.

"You broke a lot of bones" Daphne said quietly her voice sympathetic "you were really brave and your plan was really good." Hazel could only nod in response.

Daphne looked at her watch she had gotten from Astoria and her eyes widened. "Sorry Haze but I've got to go to lesson and I copied my notes for you while you were unconscious." Daphne said blushing slightly. Hazel smiled and thanked her. Daphne leaned in, "that Troll would have killed me if not for you" she said softly and Hazel chuckled and croaked out a response "it's what I do, save damsels in distress and then get battered by a Troll." Daphne smiled slightly before pecking Hazel on the cheek a blush coming to fruition on Hazels face and Daphne rushed away to lesson, her cheeks stained red.

Hazel touched her cheek were she had been kissed with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

As they entered November, the weather turned cold and so did Daphne towards anyone who wasn't Hazel, she was becoming increasingly irritated with the students asking what had happened as Hazel was still in the hospital wing. They were quickly deterred with her Ice Queen glare.

Daphne was walking to Transfiguration when she was stopped by Malfoy and his goons, smirking Draco pulled out his wand "where's your little friend now Greengrass still in the hospital wing? As if she could take on a troll its preposterous she's as weak as they come" He laughed and with a quick look at his goons they slowly began joining in too. Daphne sent him an icy glare "is that why Hazel beats you in every class and in Quidditch." Draco's lips pursed "Fluke, won't happen again."

Daphne laughed humourlessly "Keep dreaming Malfoy."

Malfoys retort was stopped short when a familiar voice echoed down the hall "Don't keep dreaming Draco, Snape probably pops up more times than he should in that little mind of yours." The voice laughed causing Daphne to grin and Malfoy to pale even more than he was before.

They turned to find Hazel grinning at them; she was still clad in bandages around her hand with the ones on her legs, stomach and chest under her robes. Malfoy pointed his wand at Daphne a spell upon his lips and Hazels eyes widened in panic.

She didn't mean to ignite Draco, it was a complete accident. She panicked like in the Bathroom with the Troll and the flames this time came out in a projectile fireball. It hit Draco who combusted causing him to start shrieking like a Banshee. They extinguished the flames with the_ Aguamenti _charm before any serious damage could be done. Malfoy looked around a wild look in his eyes which were credited by the charred robes and blackened hair along with the soot stained skin. He bolted for the exit with his lackeys at his heels shouting that his father would hear about this. **(Like when he gets turned into a ferret in the movie)**

Hazel looked at her hands which were ignited by fire, delicately licking her hands without any sign of harm or damage to her hands. Daphne looked on in awe at her friend and laughed as her friend started flapping her arms around to get rid of the flames. Daphne helped her friend get rid of them and pulled her into a hug.

Hazel had been avoided even more after that, in the halls people ducked for cover expecting her to lob a fireball their way. As Draco's tale depicted her as a lunatic with a Pyromancy problem, a whole new perspective on the fiery redhead cliché. She had even gotten a nickname out of it, just like Daphne because it was known they were friends they had taken to calling her the Fire Queen in contrast to Daphne's Ice Queen.

This hadn't stopped her from playing Quidditch much to Malfoy's chagrin. The first game of the season was on Saturday Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Neville Longbottom had laughably become Gryffindor's seeker and Hazel's confidence boomed a little despite knowing Neville had a Nimbus 2000.

Breakfast wasn't agreeing with hazel as her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Only because of Daphne's pleading did she eat more than the miniscule amount of toast before Daphne arrived.

"What was I thinking Daph I can't do this!" Hazel blurted out in a panic causing Daphne to laugh and continue to tell her she would be fine and finally they both left to go to the Quidditch pitch. Hazel gave Daphne a hug and departed to the changing rooms.

After getting changed into her Slytherin Quidditch robes she lined up with the rest of the Slytherin team as they walked onto the pitch in single file. They had been given a bit of a morbid speech about going all out and winning even if it kills you. Marcus Flint had also expressed his opinion of how they should play dirty and foul the Gryffindor's which wasn't exactly her cup of tea. The team was lead out onto the pitch amidst the cheering of the crowd.

The Captains shook hands tightly trying to break each other's fingers. Neville sent her a sneer that Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, would have been proud of. She responded by throwing out her arm as if to chuck a fireball and Neville's eyes widened as he ducked in panic much to the amusement of the Hazel as she laughed at him.

Madam Hooch began the game as she told them to mount their brooms and ascend, the whistle blew and Hazel saw Daphne in the crowd snuggled in layers of warm clothes and cheering her name. Hazel grinned as she ascended further into the sky her eyes searching thoroughly attempting to block out Lee Jordan's commentary as he was being reprimanded by Professor McGonagall for his inappropriate comments about the Gryffindor chasers.

Spinnet had the Quaffle racing up the pitch and passed it to Johnson who did a barrel role to avoid an oncoming Slytherin player before the Quaffle was snatched back by Marcus Flint quite aggressively before he too was stopped by Katie Bell. Bell was racing up the pitch in pursuit of the Slytherin goals but Hazel dived down cutting her off making her drop the Quaffle and Hazel sent a cheeky grin at the second year Gryffindor, which to her surprise was returned as the Quaffle was caught by Adrian Pucey.

A bludger ended Pucey's assault as the Weasley twins had hit it at the Quaffle knocking it out of his arms. Angelina Johnson caught it and continued up the pitch and scored the first point of the game. Hazel was having a hard time trying to spot the Snitch and a glance at Princess Longbottom showed he was having no such luck either.

Longbottom was almost sent off his broom by a bludger before the Weasley twins sent it at Marcus Flint and asking Neville if he was alright. Hazel dodged a bludger as it soared past her. She spotted a glint of gold in mid barrel roll and pushed her broom to its limits in an effort to reach it, she came up short as two bludger's almost sent Hazel to her doom.

Hazel heard the roar of the crowd as a foul was committed by Marcus Flint and Hazel saw Katie Bell limping a bit on the floor before mounting her broom and sent a small smile at Hazel as she noticed her watching her. In the corner of her eye she saw Neville jerk around on his expensive top of the range broom, obviously out of control. Perplexed, Hazel set off looking for the snitch again. Another foul by the Slytherins and a few Goals on both sides showed the Score at 60-50 in favour of Gryffindor. Neville was now hanging onto the broom with both hands as he had fallen off. He was being encircled below by the Weasley twins.

A small fire could be seen in the stands and Snape's greasy hair could spontaneously combust at any moment. Snape knocked several people over to put the fire out which would no doubt given her reputation be blamed on her.

Neville conveniently took this time to get back on his broom and speed off in search of the snitch. Neville however had just seen Hazel speeding towards the ground at a high speed his Nimbus easily allowing him to catch up to her. He was at her heels as she pulled up, making him crash into the ground causing the crowd to wince as Hazel made a gambit and jumped off the broom her fingers enclosing around the small golden ball before hitting the ground.

She rolled several times as she hit the ground before coming to a stop and put the hand with the snitch in it high in the air as the crowd roared in approval from the Slytherins and disapproval from everyone else. Neville looked up in shock, spitting grass and dirt out of his mouth not believing he had lost to _her_.

The game ended 210-80 to Slytherin and Hazel was immediately jumped by Daphne who hugged her tightly while reprimanding her for her dangerous stunt. As they broke apart Katie Bell came and congratulated Hazel who shook her hand with a blush and looked at Daphne who was frowning slightly. They went back to the common room and they were surprised to find a party in full swing.

You wouldn't think it but Slytherins know how to party.

**Well here we are again i'm actually quite happy with this chapter. I plan on uploading every Sunday UK time. Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review I know you want to!**


	7. Consumed by Desire

**Hey guys, another chapter is here as promised. I am tempted to write a femharry/Katie fic right now. Well if that's all let's get on with it. I know its slightly early but I was never good at keeping a schedule at least its early and not late!**

**Review responses-**

**harlequin320- I'm glad you're looking forward for my future chapters thanks for reviewing.**

**La Belle Coeur- Thanks I personally like Katie so I thought I'd give her a bit of a role as Hazels crush just like Cho was for Harry.**

**Ollivander7- Thanks! The fire/ice thing came to me quite early and I was itching to put it in. as for the holidays you'll have to wait and see. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reviewing.**

**CoastalFirebird- Thanks reviews are always appreciated and I'm glad you like the elements of story I have put in. **

**Dragonladysally- thanks for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter… don't give me that sarcastic 'nooooo'.**

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." _

_― Elbert Hubbard_

Chapter7- Consumed by Desire

Snow had descended on Hogwarts, a blanket of white against the stone walls bringing with it a festive cheer. The Slytherin Common room however was unaffected and was as dull as ever, no festive decorations had been mounted upon the walls or anywhere else for that matter. It remained black and green as if it was impervious to any festive cheer.

The Common room is where Hazel found herself staring into the fire that was alight in the fireplace; Daphne had gone into the Great Hall early. Malfoys voice carried across the room with ease. "I do feel so sorry," Malfoy started sarcastically smirking in Hazel's direction, "For all those staying at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Hazel pursed her lips biting down the retort at the tip of her tongue as Malfoy laughed exaggeratedly. But she knew it was true, no letters from her parents had arrived ever since she had sent the letter describing the Sorting, she knew they didn't want her. She was a disgrace to them being in Slytherin, hell, being who she was seemed to endear more hatred from them

Hazel remembered when she had to, after a questioning look from Daphne, inform Professor Snape that she would be staying for Christmas a few days ago and he had offered her a weird look she couldn't quite name before leaving with a nod.

Hazel got up from the chair she resided in and left the Common room tears in her eyes threatening to be released. It took her a moment to realise Malfoy and his goons had followed her out.

"Oh yes, my father will be taking me on an expensive holiday," Malfoy drawled, smirking. Hazel's fingers tightened into fists as she kept marching almost robotically forward. "Where are you going Potter, oh wait…"

Hazel walked faster tears falling freely, entering the Entrance Hall that lead to the Great Hall which was sparsely populated with students. "You are staying here aren't you… because your parents don't love you, do they!" Hazel lost control in her palpable anger.

She twirled around in full view of a dozen Professor's and Students alike and with a flame infused fist and punched Malfoy in the nose. She was morbidly satisfied by the crunching sound of breaking cartilage.

He screeched like a banshee as he recoiled back holding his deformed and slightly charred nose. Hazel let out a sob she had been holding since leaving the Common Room and bolted for the Grand staircase amidst the whispers and the cries of "Wait till my father hears about this". As Hazel ran she saw several faces in the crowd including Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Katie Bell as they parted to allow her past. Unknowingly a very swift pursuer had set in pursuit of her. Several staircases later, Hazel gasped as she leaned against a wall on the third floor, adrenaline leaving her she slid down the wall holding her knees to her chest, and started sobbing quietly. The memories of her nightmare appeared unbidden in her mind reminding her of the look of hatred on her parent's faces:

_Hazel turned around as a dark figure descended upon her. A flash of crimson eyes penetrated the darkness staring hungrily at her fear stricken face. A maniacal laugh reverberated through the long corridor, it was high pitched and cold, holding no remorse or guilt for what was about to happen to her. The dark figure got closer advancing on her, prowling like a lion stalking its prey. Closer. Closer… scream. Daphne stood in the centre of a dimly lit room glaring at Hazel with disgust and loathing, the look almost caused Hazel to break down crying. Daphne was joined by her parents their loathing gaze struck at her like a physical hit._ Daphne's face morphed into one of caution and whispered "Hazel."

Hazel looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tracks of tears ran down her cheeks. Daphne kneeled down next to her looking at her sadly before sitting against the wall next to her. "What happened," Daphne started tentatively. "Malfoy," Hazel choked out "K-kept t-taunting me a-about my p-p-parents not l-loving me," Hazel started sobbing again and Daphne pulled her closer so Hazel's head was on her shoulder. "b-but h-he's right, D-Daph they h-haven't sent m-me a single l-letter."

Daphne ran her fingers through Hazel's hair comfortingly, a hardened look crossed her face one akin to her Ice Queen persona "You don't need them Haze." Hazel looked up, confusion written upon her tear stricken face. "You've got me." Daphne stated staring resolutely into Hazels eyes that seemed to look as if she was trying to discern any dishonesty in her friend. Hazel finally collapsed against her friend again burying her face into Daphne's robes. "And I know Astoria will like you too." She felt Hazel smile against her. "You got Malfoy pretty good." Daphne said eliciting a strangled giggle from Hazel and Daphne on impulse kissed the top of Hazel's head making Hazel glad Daphne couldn't see her face as it was blushing fiercely. Daphne was in the same position thanking the heavens that Hazel couldn't see her face, she could distinctly feel Hazel's goofy smile against her however.

Daphne gently coaxed Hazel from her hiding place and led her, while having her latched onto Daphne's arm, towards the Entrance hall. They were met by a stern looking Scottish woman. Professor McGonagall had seen a tear stricken Miss Potter punch Mr Malfoy in the face with what appeared to be a ignited by flame fist . She had of course seen the girl's friend Miss Greengrass run after and so she had gone to check on Mr Malfoy who was shrieking and shouting about his father.

The crowd was moved into the Great Hall and after getting his version of the events Mr Malfoy was escorted to the Hospital Wing to fix his broken nose. That was when she noticed the two girls descending the stairs and quickly met them. She saw the poor girl clutching her friend and croaked out a "Sorry Professor."

With a sigh Professor McGonagall then led the girls to her office; it was a circular room that mainly consisted of the colour red along with several magical portraits. She sat behind her desk with another sigh, looking wearily at them before asking for their version of the events. She had heard Mr Malfoy's version of the events and quite frankly it didn't fit the scene she had witnessed.

Grabbing Daphne's hand for support Hazel started with being in the common room when he began insulting her up to the point where Daphne found her. Professor McGonagall sighed again Malfoy had lied again it seemed, he made out that he was the victim and that she randomly attacked him.

"As much as I understand why you did it," the Professor started "I must punish you for brawling like a Muggle." Hazel barely resisted the urge to say she wasn't brawling like a Muggle, she was using magic flames. Instead she replied with a solemn, "Yes Professor."

McGonagall nodded "You will serve detention with me this evening and Mr Malfoy will be with Professor Flitwick for lying to a teacher." And they took that as their dismissal and retreated from the room.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked tentatively, Hazel nodded with a small smile. "I shouldn't have let him get to me."

Daphne smiled "He doesn't know anything; he's just a pompous prat." Hazel smiled before it fell slightly. "What should I do about my parents" She looked at Daphne with despair evident in her emerald green eyes.

Daphne grabbed Hazel and looked her in the eyes with a stern look "I meant what I said, you don't need them, you have me and I have you."

HPxDG

Hazel found herself wrapped up in warm clothing in the Quidditch stands admiring the blanket of snow that covered the stadium, and the steady flow of snowflakes descending from the sky. It was beautiful here the world seemed to stretch on and on into the horizon. There was a perfect view of the frozen Black Lake except from the cracked part where the Giant Squid seemed to have had a tantrum and an amazing view of the snow enveloped Forbidden Forest. Hazel sighed miserably, she missed Daphne already.

A voice broke her from her musings. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice said almost cautiously. Hazel turned towards the source of the voice and blushed as Katie Bell sat next to her. Katie Bell had long black hair that reminded her of Daphne's hair if it was black instead of blonde and pale skin like Daphne's. In fact she looked a lot like Daphne except the height, hair colour and the warm brown eyes instead of beautiful cobalt blue. Snow clung to her hair and she pouted playfully, this prompted Hazel to stare at her. Katie looked at her questioningly, cocking her head slightly and Hazel blushed even more. "Y-yeah i-its b-beautiful up h-here." She replied with a shy smile.

Katie smiled at her "so… Malfoy." She said with a laugh, Hazel smiled a little looking over at the landscape. "I don't think he'll bother you again."

"A-after being t-taken down b-by a g-girl I d-don't think h-he will t-try again a-anytime soon." Hazel stuttered cursing herself for being so inarticulate around her. Katie just smiled back in response. "You play really well in Quidditch; I wish you were on my team." Katie laughed and Hazel turned scarlet "t-thanks I'm not as good as you." Katie just laughed in response.

"Where's your friend." Katie inquired "the one who was glaring at me." Hazel's brow scrunched up in confusion. "D-Daphne was g-glaring at you?"

"Mmmhmm." She hummed in confirmation. Hazel didn't know why Daph would glare at her. "She w-went h-home for C-Christmas."

"Ah I see." Katie looked sideways at her and stood up "well I should be getting back; Alicia will be trying to find me." Hazel nodded "it was nice talking to you." Hazel's eyes brightened a bit "i-it was r-really good t-to talk t-to you t-too." Offering her hand and Katie shook it.

HPxDG

Longbottom was apparently staying at Hogwarts along with the Weasley's for Christmas. She remembered Hermione ungrateful Granger telling them to look for Nicholas Flamel when she was leaving:

_Daphne looked at her friend sadly, "you sure you don't want me to stay for Christmas." Daphne inquired and Hazel shook her head. "Say hi to Astoria will you, and say thank you for helping me with your Birthday present."_

_Daphne smiled and nodded fingering the locket around her neck. Daphne watched her friend with a smile as Hazel blushed under the scrutiny. Daphne pulled her into a hug and Hazel gladly returned it. "Next year if Astoria stay's at Hogwarts I can stay with you and her. Astoria hates what dads become as much as I do." Daphne assured Hazel who smiled in response. "I'll be fine, I promise."_

_Daphne gave her one last glance along with a departing wave before disappearing into one of the carriages. Hazel was about to leave when she heard Granger's voice._

_"You will keep looking for Flamel while I'm gone won't you?" Granger asked "We need to find out what it's guarding, Owl me if you find anything."_

_Longbottom nodded at her obviously not listening while Weasley said "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is, it'd be safe to ask 'em."_

_"Very safe, as they are both dentists."_

Hazel shook her head as she remembered the conversation. '_How none of them knew who the most celebrated and famous alchemist is escapes me._ _So looking at the facts Longbottom, Weasley and Granger are looking for something that Flamel created that something is guarding. If they are so adamant about it then it must be something in the castle.' _Hazel remembered when she had the encounter with the Cerberus and the trap door. Of course the Cerberus is protecting Flamel's item!

HPxDG

Hazel awoke on Christmas day and looked around the empty dorm, everyone was home for Christmas. Hazel looked at the foot of her bed and was surprised to see some presents there. Wide eyed she picked up the closest one, wiping sleep from her eyes, and began to unwrap it, she saw a box upon opening it revealed a locket identical to the one she had given Daphne except the locket had a colour swap. It was black with silver snakes around its circumference instead of silver with black snakes. A note was with it:

_Hey Haze I know I can't be there with you for Christmas but i hope you're okay. I had this made for you so we can have matching ones but that are slightly different, so we feel… closer? I don't know I'm just rambling but I hope you like it as much as I liked my birthday present._

_Love Daph_

Hazel looked down at the note with a soft smile, tears of joy threatening to flow from her eyes. She wiped her tears and opened the locket, inside was two pictures just like Hazel had given to Daphne but these two were both of her and Daphne. One was recently taken them both hugging and laughing in the snow with their heavy coats, picture Hazel rubbed snow in picture Daphne's face making her scrunch her face up cutely. Hazel smiled and moved to the other picture, it was taken during the Quidditch party they were on one of the sofas and picture Daphne was leaning on picture Hazel reading a book. She didn't want to join in the festivities and Hazel had joined her under the pretence she was tired but you could see picture Hazel taking sneaky glances at her not unlike the real one had.

Smiling softly Hazel put the note carefully in the locket and places it around her neck. Hazel picked up the next gift and saw it was from Astoria this made Hazel sigh in relief; she didn't need to feel guilty about not getting her a present as Hazel had already sent a Christmas present to her for her help with Daphne's gift. Well the present was actually some Galleons that Hazel knew she needed to buy herself the Broomstick she had been saving for. Astoria's gift was an assortment of sweets and other delectable food. Astoria's note was:

_Hey Hazel my sister has told me a lot about you and I'm glad she has made a friend who can stop her from getting herself in trouble when I'm not around. Your welcome for sending that picture, the lockets all she's been talking about!_

_I hope we can be friends too._

_Astoria_

Hazel smiled down at Astoria's note and placed it along with Daphne's note in the locket that was around her neck. She fingered the locket happily she was elated that these people actually cared about her. Her happiness was only slightly deterred when she noticed her parents had gotten her nothing, although she had anticipated they wouldn't, it was still disheartening. Hazel dressed out of her sleeping clothes, an overly large shirt and shorts, and into jeans and a t-shirt.

Hazel made her way down to the very sparsely populated Common Room as it only had one or two other Slytherins. She made her way down to the Great Hall and was mildly surprised to find all the four house tables gone to be replaced with a single smaller table for the small amount of people staying for Christmas.

Longbottom and the Weasley's were merrily pulling on Wizard Crackers and eating a whole manner of Christmas food. Hazel sat down at the table slightly away from the Weasley's and began tucking in, looking up at the High table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard hat for an equally extravagant flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Hagrid had consumed an alarming amount of wine and had kissed the stern Professor McGonagall on the cheek making her giggle and blush obviously tipsy herself.

Hazel laughed at the unorthodox events and began eating some more when Longbottom's voice carried over to her. "Oh look its Potter not got any friends." Hazel rolled her eyes and looked at him with contempt "My friend went home for Christmas if you must know."

Neville was about to say something but Hazel turned away as someone sat next to her. "Ah Penelope so good to see you here," Pompous Percy said as Penelope Clearwater sat next to Hazel.

"Oh hello Percy," She replied in a voice that indicated she wasn't very glad to see him. "Me and Penelope are Prefects" Percy boasted making several people roll their eyes.

"You're a Gryffindor Prefect?" Hazel asked quietly, she got a smile in response "No I'm Ravenclaw's Prefect." Hazel nodded offering her hand and they shook after telling each other their names, "What do Prefects do?" Hazel asked curiously, Percy looked like he was about to jump into a lecture before Penelope beat him to it. "Prefects are students who exercise the will of the Professors. For example we can dock points for misbehaviour or award them for good behaviour. We make rounds around the castle for anyone out late after curfew and other such things."

Hazel nodded through the explanation "I hope I can be a Prefect." Penelope smiled and grabbed a Cracker and held it out to Hazel to pull on. Hazel grinned as she grabbed and pulled.

HPxDG

That night Hazel had an idea, the Castle would be less patrolled during Christmas and it was her chance to go exploring for a while. Moving swiftly through the halls Hazel found herself in the Library and a glow that was emanating from the restricted section, a peek inside showed a detached hand holding a lantern looking at the books. The illusion was revealed when the material slipped from Longbottom's body as he reached for one of the books. The book let out a terrible blood-curdling scream as a face tried to break free of the pages causing Neville to drop the lantern with a resounding crash. Longbottom turned and saw her, sighing Hazel knew she would have to take him with her otherwise if he got caught he'd grass on her to the Professor's. "C'mon," she said grabbing him by the arm and shoving him along as he grabbed his Cloak before Filch rounded the corner and into the Library.

Hazel urged Longbottom to put the Cloak on both of them before they got caught. They rounded a corner and two figures blocked their way, Professor Snape had Quirrell pinned to the wall and was threatening him about not wanting to be his enemy. They both stopped as if they heard breathing prompting Hazel and Longbottom to hold their breath. Filch came skidding down the hallway "Professor's we have students out of bed!" He exclaimed in glee and Snape gave Quirrell a warning look, "They could not have gotten far we must find them." Snape finished in his oily voice and began walking speedily with his cloak billowing behind him. Skirting around them Hazel opened a door that thankfully didn't creak and stepped into the room.

The room itself was unremarkable except for a magnificent mirror propped against the wall and was as high as the ceiling with an ornate golden frame standing on two feet that seemed to end in claws. An inscription carved around the top read: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Hazel took cautious step forward almost forgetting Longbottom was behind her. She peered into the Mirror and gasped as she came to face the Mirror's reflection.

An older Hazel of about sixteen was standing amongst a group of people all smiling down at her proudly, her Mum, her Dad and several other nameless faces she didn't know, there was one person she did recognise in the crowd though. Daphne was latched onto Hazels arm smiling adoringly at her and she kissed her cheek making even the real Hazel blush. All these people were proud of her, accepted her… she looked at the older Daphne she was even prettier than she was now if that is even possible… Longbottom barged into her sending her reeling away in surprise and glared at Longbottom as he positioned himself in front of the Mirror.

A contemplative look crossed his face as he stared into the Mirror in wonder "Mum, Dad" he said softly and Hazel's glare softened slightly, he might be a complete prat but seeing his parents…

"Quidditch cup" he said almost in a trance, "Trophies," a goofy smile made its way onto his face and Hazel frowned. He saw his parents and… Trophies, Weird.

"M-my turn." Hazel exclaimed pushing him out of the way, Daphne was back along with the crowd of people. Daphne's words rang in her ears as she thought how her parents would never look at her in pride like that. _You don't need them, you have me,_ the image shifted in the Mirror to be replaced with an older Hazel along with the same older Daphne who grabbed the Hazel in the image, their lips getting closer, closer… the image disappeared as Neville barged her out of the way again for his turn. Hazel growled in desperation, fire licking at the palms of her hands as desperate tears fell onto her cheeks.

She advanced on Neville when a bang stopped them both in their tracks. Snape's voice could be heard along with Filch's, eyes widening in panic they both grabbed the cloak and threw it over themselves. It was just in time as Mrs Norris's luminous eyes came from the doorway, they quickly and nimbly escaped and headed towards their respective common rooms no words were exchanged.

HPxDG

Hazel found herself in front of the Mirror the next two nights watching the older Hazel and Daphne together on the third night however a voice broke through her thoughts. "So-back again, Hazel?"

Hazel froze in panic, she looked behind her. Sitting on a stray desk in the corner was Albus Dumbledore. Hazel was sure he wasn't there when she came in. Hazel swallowed the lump in her throat. "i-I d-didn't see y-you there s-sir," she stuttered in undisguised worry.

Dumbledore tempered her worry with a smile "So you like many before you have discovered the Mirror of Erised."

"Desire, sir"

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled, "An ingenious anagram to be sure, I suspect knowing that you know what it does."

Hazel looked down at the floor, "It shows what we desire most." She said quietly.

"It shows us nothing more or less than our deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." Dumbledore elaborated.

"I saw my P-parents but then it c-changed into…" She blushed at the thought. "You see," Dumbledore gave her a reprieve from her embarrassment. "Neville saw his Parents who were taken from him along with accomplishments that he is expected to get for being the Boy-Who-Lived." Hazel's eyes widened "how did you know he was here."

"I do not need a cloak to become invisible." He replied, eyes twinkling. "The Mirror shows us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by the visions in its reflection or have been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Hazel felt sadness fall upon her when she heard _or even possible_ "Sir is what I saw possible," She asked in a strangled whisper the thought of what she had seen not being possible was… "Now that depends on what you saw." Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts. "But remember Hazel anything is possible if you fight for it, as it does not do well to dwell on dreams unless you strive to accomplish them."

Hazel stood up and looked at the Professor, "Sir, Can I ask you a question, a personal question." Dumbledore looked at her and encouraged her with a nod. "What do you see in the Mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick woollen socks."

Hazel looked at the old Professor and realised that even the Professors, one as renowned as Dumbledore had secrets they would rather have left buried, his body slouched slightly as if his regrets were physically pulling him down.

"One can never have enough socks."

"Of course, sir."

**That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed otherwise I'll have to… do nothing. Anyway don't forget to put a smile on my face by giving me a cheeky review!**


	8. A Guide to Following Idiots

**Hey guys I'm here with a new chapter, as I promised and I hope you like it! I think there are only a few chapters left of this story so I'm going for a target of ten chapters and am planning on a sequel, so don't worry! If you're looking for the status of my story, they can be found on my Bio.**

**Review Responses-**

**Penny is wise- Thanks! J and thanks for reviewing.**

**Ollivander7- You don't know how awesome that makes me feel that the efforts I put into my stories make people happy and uplift their day! I hope you have been having better days since! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Coastelfirebird- I'm glad you liked the chapter and the ideas I put into it. I'm especially happy with last chapter it was a lot of fun to write, I think that Mirror has a lot of potential for future stories. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Dinadan256- the Potters reaction I'm still working on but I'm hoping for a bit of build-up, but I'm sure something will come to me. No need to worry about the super power ranger thing happening if I can help it! I just wanted something to give Hazel that bit of an edge in a fight. I hope to answer your questions in this chapter about the Mirror I'm sorry I wasn't as specific in the previous chapter I only just realised haha. And to be honest I completely forgot about the Twins but it is something to consider. About why her parents hate her well rereading the first chapter may give you a clue… well thanks for reviewing your reviews are very helpful.**

**Kaioo- Neville has the Hallow and it will be explained in this chapter so you best get reading haha… I'm evil sometimes.**

**Disclaimer- I am pretty sure I don't own Harry Potter no matter how many times I write it on my walls screaming the name of my Lord Satan…**

_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear._

_Mark Twain_

Chapter8- A Guide to following Idiots

Hazel lay awake in her bed, having returned to it from the conversation with her enigma of a Headmaster. Thoughts raced through her head: Mirror, Parents, Daphne, Dumbledore, Socks… Hazel snorted and rolled over, burying herself amidst the sheets. Hazel recalled the image of herself and Daphne, the scene where before Longbottom had knocked her aside they had been about to kiss. Hazel was confused, '_what does it all mean,_' that thought had been plaguing her mind for days, after her first encounter with the Mirror of Erised.

Something else bothered her, too: How did the very 'special' boy-who-lived get his hands on an invisibility cloak? Not only are they incredibly expensive and difficult to make, but they were also very tightly regulated, well at least there was an effort to regulate it. Hazel assumed that someone had gifted it to the princess. She still wondered why Dumbledore didn't confiscate it then and there. Longbottom and his minions made enough messes as it is, no need to let them get away scot free to boot! Deep down she was also jealous. She could use it far better than the unimaginative Longbottom, she was sure of that. But even if her parents would own such a thing, they would never even consider parting with it for Hazel.

She continued to visit the mirror and simply watch it. The following visits had consisted of her and Daphne in various normal day events and no matter how much she tried, the image wouldn't return to the one from her first visit. That however didn't deter her from watching herself and Daphne together.

Hazel rolled over again and hid in the blankets, '_why isn't anything simple!'_

HPxDG

Hazel's eyes fluttered open and she took in the sight of her bed; her blankets were strewn half off and half on the bed, her pillow appeared to go walkabouts and where it was remained to be seen. Sitting up she sleepily stretched upwards with a yawn before it hit her. Daphne was coming back today. All sleepiness was forgotten as she bolted for the shower, grabbing a stray towel as she went. Ten minutes later Hazel descended the stairs of the Common Room with a skip in her step, exiting the Common Room and heading for the Great Hall she sat down at the now back to normal house tables. As she ate breakfast, she sent several hopeful glances towards the door to the Great Hall, awaiting the return of her best friend Daphne to make an appearance.

It was several minutes before the stampede of students arrived as almost the entirety of the school tried to enter at once, a slightly out of breath Daphne stumbled towards her and Hazel all but jumped from her seat and greeted her with a hug resembling a death grip.

"I missed you," Daphne panted slightly, a grin spread across her face. "I missed you more," Hazel replied childishly causing Daphne to laugh and hug her tighter. "Call it a draw?" Hazel nodded acceptingly.

Hazel decided not to tell Daphne about the Mirror, not yet at least. Over the next couple of weeks it seemed Hazel and Daphne were attached at the hip, they were never seen too far from each other and who was Hazel to complain? It seemed that, after being apart, they were making up for lost time.

HPxDG

Hazel didn't know if she should be relieved or on edge that Snape was refereeing the next Quidditch match. Of course he would be biased towards her team but that didn't mean she had to like him that much, she wanted to win by her own merits and prove she was better than the rest. Ravenclaw groaned in unison as they were informed of who was refereeing and she couldn't really blame them for that reaction, it was as good as over already.

After a quick hug from Daphne and some words of encouragement she headed towards the changing rooms where they got a pep talk about beating Ravenclaw after Hufflepuff's defeat by the Gryffindor's and how we needed to win or we would slip from our top place position.

The game went as expected, Hazel had performed startling manoeuvres to beat Cho Chang the Ravenclaw second year. It was a battle of the femme fatales as they pushed and shoved each other which in Hazel's defence Cho started. A stray bludger had kindly rearranged Cho's face; it was her own fault as she lost her concentration in their little battle. This Blunder had allowed Hazel to burst forward and with a quick swipe she had secured the snitch in her hand eliciting a roar of approval from the crowd as they jumped around and she grinned at the sight.

The game ended 250-20 due to Snape giving a horrendous amount of penalties to Slytherin. It didn't matter though, they would have won without the penalties as she had caught the Snitch which was basically the game breaker.

After the game Daphne had come bounding over to her, she literally jumped on Hazel shouting that she had been 'grandiose' and 'amazing' which made Hazel feel pretty awesome as she blushed under Daphne's rambling praise. She enjoyed it.

HPxDG

Hazel had told Daphne about everything she had learnt about the Golden Trio's escapades, such as frolicking around in the library, looking desperately for Nicholas Flamel. Hazel also told her that they had recently stopped going which caused Hazel to draw up the conclusion that they had found what they had been looking for or they had given up, Hazel suspected the former. Daphne suggested they keep an eye on the Trio for the time being and Hazel had accepted her logic which was usually on the spot.

HPxDG

Professor Quirrell seemed to become more ill by the day; he seemed thinner and had paled considerably. The Golden Trio had laughably been sticking up for him, Princess Longbottom and his Weasel King had taken to telling people off for laughing at his stutter which made Hazel and Daphne laugh all the more. The third member of the trio, the only one with any sense, was Granger who had taken to rather loudly and publicly nagging both Weasel and Longbottom about revising for the upcoming tests and it seemed the teachers agreed. The extra work being piled on them was a mere nuisance as Hazel and Daphne had no trouble getting through it, if one of them did have trouble then the other would work tirelessly to help out. They were a perfect team, complimenting each other's strengths and weaknesses, not only academically but emotionally. Daphne had helped curb Hazel's temper and Hazel had helped Daphne loosen up a bit.

Daphne and Hazel entered the Library and immediately looked for the trio hoping for more information on what they were doing; Their curiosity had gotten the best of them it seemed.

"Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?" Hagrid inquired, Hazel turned to Daphne with a wide smile and they stealthily moved forward. They caught another string of words that surprisingly came in the form of Weasley. "_I didn't know he could string even two words together_,' Hazel thought amusedly. "It's a Philosopher's Sto-," he was cut off by Hagrid's admonishing voice. Hazel's eyes had widened and turned to Daphne 'Philosophers Stone' she mouthed and Daphne nodded. They were about to exit the Library when they heard the words 'Hagrid', 'Dragons' and her least favourite 'Hagrid's always wanted a dragon'.

The next day, Hazel and Daphne had seen an irritated Hermione and Weasel Bee arguing on the way to Herbology before they had stubbornly come to a compromise of some sort. After Herbology the Trio had dropped their Trowels rather quickly and sped out the door prompting them and Malfoy it seemed to begin pursuit.

_'A Dragon. A bleeding, bloody, buggering Dragon in a small wooden hut,' _Hazel thought deliriously, unable to fathom the complete idiocy that had enshrouded Hagrid's mind. Daphne was less shocked at the revelation as she claimed she knew of their idiocy just not how far it actually went. It went pretty far.

Not only that but they had to deal with Malfoy's smug look that lurked on his face at all hours for the next couple of weeks. Those weeks dragged more than Hazel would have preferred, she was grateful for the time to study with Daphne however which made it that much more bearable to endure. It was one of these times that Hazel really _saw_ Daphne. She always knew that Daphne was the prettiest girl in their year, hell in the school if Hazel's opinion was anything to go by. Her blonde hair stretched elegantly down her back, her fringe swept to the side slightly. Her eyes moving side to side as she scanned the text intently unaware of Hazel's staring. Her face was aristocratic in origin with sharp features and icy cobalt blue eyes that seemed to glow like a real blizzard was contained within them.

Her elegant, long fingers gripped the quill as she wrote in her regal hand writing; she stopped, and began chewing on the end of her quill with her head cocked slightly as she read what she wrote. Hazel's breath had hitched slightly prompting Daphne to look at her questioningly Hazel just smiled and went back to work as a blush came to fruition on her cheeks.

Hazel was confused about what she was feeling i-.

That's when the headache came on to the point that it ached so much that she had no semblance of what was happening around her as she gasped holding her head. "Hazel! Are you alright?" Daphne's voice was laced with concern and could barely be heard through the deafening thud and she opened her eyes only just now seeing Quirrell behind Daphne with a blank look on his face.

"Hospital Wing," Hazel gasped out, Daphne nodded and grabbed her arm heading for the Hospital wing as she whispered words of encouragement to Hazel the ache lessened into a dull headache the further they retreated from the Library. Arriving at the Hospital Wing they saw Weasley, his hand had blown up to twice the proportion of his other. The instant he saw them, he started throwing what he thought were viscous insults. They weren't. Daphne quieted him with an icy glare as she went to get Madam Pomfrey. After being administered some headache potion and a stern warning to take it easy they left the Hospital Wing with Daphne still sending worried glances at her for the entire walk to the Common Room.

Malfoy had approached them at breakfast the next day. He sat down next to Hazel ignoring the icy glare from Daphne. "Want to help me get Longbottom," Malfoy drawled expecting them to jump at the chance to get pompous Longbottom put in his place. "Believe it or not Malfoy," Daphne started "We have better things to do." This was not the answer Malfoy was expecting or wanting it seemed.

Malfoy looked scandalised "But they're smuggling that Dragon out!" he said showing them a letter addressed to Charlie Weasley that was in a book he had taken from Weasley. After reading it, Hazel was thinking of something other than getting Longbottom in trouble, this was a one in a life opportunity! "I always wanted to see a Dragon," Hazel whispered to Daphne and she retorted "You saw it in Hagrid's hut through the window!"

Hazel waved her hand in dismissal "Doesn't count, I only saw it for a few seconds," Daphne huffed before whispering back, "Fine, but you're not going without me."

Malfoy looked at them expectantly, "No thanks Malfoy," Hazel said with a cheeky smile, Daphne looked at Hazel perplexed, Hazel turned to her and whispered "I'm not going with that slimy git."

HPxDG

Operation follow the idiots was a go. Hazel and Daphne had seen Malfoy making his way to Hagrid's hut. They hurried down and saw Malfoy hiding behind some bushes, while Longbottom and Granger were listening to a sobbing Hagrid about how he put food and stuff in Norbert's cage for the journey. Seeing what he needed Malfoy ran off to tell a teacher '_bloody idiot_' Hazel thought, '_he'll get detention as well'._ Shaking her head, she made her way back to the Castle along with Daphne, as Longbottom and Granger went under his Invisibility Cloak. Daphne had already been told about it by Hazel due to an encounter in the Library.

Logic dictated that they would be smuggling Norbert to the Highest Tower in the Castle so that was where they headed. They swiftly walked through the Halls of Hogwarts blending in with the shadows and skilfully evading Professors and Prefects that were prowling the halls at night. They finally made it to the highest tower and hid in the shadows when a Prefect passed by, it was Penelope Clearwater. She walked past their hiding spot even as her eyes scanned the dark shadows ahead of her. Breathing a sigh of relief the two girls ascended the stairs to the tower so they could get to the top floor, each step seemed to bring them closer to a sense of foreboding as if something bad was about to happen.

The scene remained unchanged, an empty platform until two figures appeared as a silvery cloak slid off of them. Granger did some sort of jig while she started talking.

"Malfoy's got detention, I could sing!" Hermione exclaimed, "don't'" Longbottom advised her. They were carrying Norbert and Hazel a quiet cooing sound at the cute little thing that breathed some fire at Longbottom causing Hazel to giggle quietly. Daphne gave Hazel a glance and her face softened at the look of happiness at seeing a Dragon that hated Longbottom as much as she did. Charlie Weasley's friends arrived shortly after and seemed cheery and upbeat, despite knowing they were aiding kids in breaking school rules in the dead of night with a Dragon. They rigged up Norbert's cage onto the broomsticks and it wasn't long until all the brooms were mounted and speeding off into the night.

Norbert was going… going… gone.

Granger and Longbottom descended the stairs only to be greeted with Filch at the bottom. "Well, well, well," He whispered with a crooked grin "We are in trouble."

Atop the tower Hazel kneeled next to the silvery cloak a grin spread across her face as she thought of the possibilities. Not only was it a way to go places undetected but also as a bargaining chip with Longbottom if they were in a sticky situation. Daphne seemed proud of her friend when she explained her ideas; she was finally becoming a Slytherin. Hazel picked up the cloak, running her hands over the slick surface and she turned to Daphne who had a grin on her face. Hazel gave her a cheeky wink before slipping under the cloak and Daphne looked around and groaned "Haze c'mon."

She almost screamed when Hazel grabbed her from behind in a bear hug, her breath tickling Daphne's ear as she giggled. Daphne slipped under the cloak with her and they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room.

HPxDG

Dumbledore sighed in exasperation; Neville had made a complete blunder in leaving his enchanted cloak. The aged wizard had been informed of what had happened and when talking with Neville he used a passive legilimency probe and what he found frustrated him to no end. He left the priceless artefact especially if it was what he expected it to be on the roof and now it was gone! Vanished! How the boy managed to forget the cloak, was simply beyond the old man.

He sighed again rubbing his temples; Fawkes looked him with its head cocked questioningly. "This may turn out more challenging than I expected," Dumbledore admitted to his Phoenix before readjusting his half-moon glasses. He considered asking James about a way to track the cloak. Surely the resourceful man had prepared himself for such an incident? But asking him would mean that the headmaster had to tell the Potters about the loss. While they had relinquished the cloak, it did take some coaxing and they will be displeased by this turn of events, without a doubt.

To Dumbledore's shame he had used their distaste for their own daughter to get the cloak, pointing out that young Neville would have far more need of the unique protection, offered by heirloom, than Hazel ever could. They seemed to be averse to the idea of Hazel getting it, so he made it the cornerstone of his argument. He was certainly not proud of himself, during that moment, having partly cheated a young girl out of her rightful inheritance.

'I hope that in the end, it will all be worth it,' Dumbledore thought before letting his mind wander again.

HPxDG

It was a secret what happened last night so naturally the whole school knew, of course most stories were of Neville Longbottom leading an army of Dragons to fight the Slytherins and that in the midst of the battle Malfoy had gone and told a teacher. The only truth of the matter was that Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy had got detention from Professor McGonagall and lost fifty points each.

Hazel and Daphne thought this was hilarious as Neville Longbottom princess of Gryffindor was being ignored by his entire house, Granger as well it seemed but the funniest thing of all was Draco Malfoy self-styled Prince of Slytherin was also being ignored for losing so much points. And to top it of Daphne and Hazel got an invisibility cloak out of it! That totally made up for the points their house had lost, well to them it did.

Longbottom had been reduced to being called 'the seeker' by his Quidditch team including Katie Bell.

Hazel made her way down to breakfast where she would meet Daphne who had needed a little trip to the Library and saw Katie Bell. "Katie!," Hazel shouted and Katie turned around allowing Hazel to catch up with her "Hey Haze," she said smiling, but Hazel frowned only Daphne could call her Haze. Shaking those thoughts away she looked at Katie. "What's going on with Longbottom?"

Katie almost growled, "He lost us a hundred points in one night!" Hazel looked to the House point's containers and saw that Gryffindor were pretty much out of the running while Slytherin was still at the top. Hazel winced feeling kind of bad for Katie "Well your just going to have to win the Quidditch Cup," Hazel said before smirking, "If you can."

HPxDG

Daphne had met her later as she had found out the punishment Longbottom and Co. are going to have, the Forbidden Forest. Hazel's eyes lit up in excitement and anticipation for another adventure. Daphne looked worriedly at her friend "Haze c'mon its forbidden for a reason, I doubt they would just throw that word in the title for a laugh. Why do we have to go look for trouble?"

Hazel laughed at her friend's caution. "It'll be fine," she said pulling Daphne into a hug, "You worry too much. Besides, when else will we get to see all three of them squirming? That will be a night to remember." she continued with a grin and kissed Daphne on the top of her head.

Daphne hid her face in Hazel's robe before they started to make plans. "Are you sure, you aren't a Gryffindor in disguise?" She mumbled.

It was a week before the final exams and Hazel was starting to become a little nervous but she was confident in her abilities. Hazel rounded a corner on the way to the Library with Daphne when they saw the Princess himself Neville Longbottom, he was crouched in a not so stealthy way. "No-no-not again, please," frowning Hazel crept closer "All right, all right," Quirrell rushed out of the classroom running so fast he didn't even see the three kids watching him.

"Looks like Snape broke him and he knows how to get the stone," Longbottom muttered and Hazel and Daphne only just heard it. Longbottom went off to tell his friends what had transpired without so much as a glance anywhere else and remained ignorant of their presence.

"Snape wouldn't steal the Stone, he has been in Hogwarts for years." Daphne said frowning, "It doesn't make any sense."

Hazel looked like she was thinking very hard about something. "I don't know," she finally admitted "But I think we should keep an eye out for Quirrell though, something's not right about him."

HPxDG

The night, when the detention would be served, had arrived and Hazel was excited and even though she would never admit it, so was Daphne. They waited until Malfoy left before following him under their newly acquired Invisibility Cloak, Hazel had insisted it was available for both of them not just her and it took a while but Daphne finally relented. "What's mine is yours and all that," Hazel had said cheerfully.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at that. "Haze that's marriage, planning on marrying me are you?" Hazel's jaw dropped and a blush stained her cheeks and mumbled something Daphne couldn't hear.

They finally caught up to Malfoy just as he was complaining "I'm not going into that forest," Hazel was satisfied to hear the note of panic laced in his voice.

Hagrid put him in his place, saying that he would if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts and Hazel was impressed with Hagrid's blackmailing skills. Filch departed saying that he would be back at dawn. Hagrid said that they were doing something dangerous tonight and if Hagrid said it was dangerous it probably is I mean he thinks a Cerberus Hell Hound is cute!

Hazel and Daphne trailed the group to a clearing in the forbidden forest, the floor was covered in a trail of some kind of silver substance. Hagrid explained that it was Unicorn blood and that someone has been killing them.

Hagrid suggested they split up and Malfoy chose the dog… yeah "All righ' but I warn yeh e's a coward," Hagrid replied. "Hermione you come wi' me. Malfoy an' Neville you take Fang an' go that way."

Despite hearing about the unicorn killings, Hazel and Daphne decided to follow Longbottom's and Malfoy's progress for a good laugh, figuring that with the cloak not much could happen to them. Draco walked through the forest paler than usual terrified eyes going this way and that and it was quite funny in all honesty. As he became braver he regained his strut and began complaining about how his father would hear about this along with the constant voice of Longbottom telling him to shut up.

A bush rustled and both of the boys spun around to it, faces revealing their terror, a creature burst forth, its lower body was that of a Horse and his upper body was a human. "Centaur," Hazel breathed reverently, these creatures were prominent in both Roman and Greek mythology and she never thought she would see one for real, Daphne squeezed her hand offering her a smile which she returned.

Malfoy screamed and sent up red sparks while Neville looked as though he was going to vomit. Hagrid was a one man army as he charged through the undergrowth and sighed as he saw the Centaur "Ronan," He said curtly.

Ronan bowed his head "Hagrid, what are you doing here," Hagrid explained that they were looking for something that killed the Unicorn and another Centaur Bane joined the conversation. That is if you can call it a conversation, when all they answered was along the lines of 'Mars is bright tonight' '_Big whoopedidooo Mars is bright tonight wow! Amazing!" _Hazel thought sarcastically. Glancing at Daphne, she saw an equally unimpressed look on her friends face.

"Never try tah get a straigh' answer from Centaurs," Hagrid said gruffly causing the children around him to nod quickly and follow him until they found another fork in the road and Hagrid told them what they needed to do.

They separated again Malfoy and Neville followed by fang would go one way while Hagrid and Hermione go the other. They walked for a while without an incident however it didn't take long for Neville and Draco to come to a clearing. The clearing in question was unremarkable by clearing standards, it had trees and bushes and a dead Unicorn being bled dry by a cloaked monster. Okay it was a pretty unique clearing, the figure looked up and crimson eyes were all that could be seen in the darkness enshrouding its face and Hazel's breath hitched. It was the same sight she had in her dream.

_Hazel turned around as a dark figure descended upon her. A flash of crimson eyes penetrated the darkness staring hungrily at her fear stricken face._

Hazel's body convulsed causing the cloak to slip off of her, Malfoy and Longbottom didn't notice her or Daphne as they ran for their lives heading back the way they had come hoping to find Hagrid as they shot red sparks continuously into the air. Hazels dream was coming true:

_Hazel turned around as a dark figure descended upon her. A flash of crimson eyes penetrated the darkness staring hungrily at her fear stricken face. A maniacal laugh reverberated through the long corridor, it was high pitched and cold, holding no remorse or guilt for what was about to happen to her. The dark figure got closer advancing on her, prowling like a lion stalking its prey. Closer. Closer… scream._Daphne screamed her name in fear and it gave her power, the power to save her friend and herself.

The forest burned…

**Oooooooooh cliff hanger that's what I like to see anywho I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the others cos I wanted to get it out to you guys since I've been playing my new game Fire Emblem Awakening, amazing BTW I recommend it to anyone who likes RPG's or Tactical strategy games, it's a master piece.**


	9. Flight from Fire

**Hey guys sorry this out late I've been really sick lately and haven't had a chance to write so thanks for your patience.**

**Review Responses:**

**the stargate time traveller- well I can't really tell you but Dumbledore is capable of a lot of things and I want to keep you guessing.**

**Penny is wise- Thanks! And yeah I really wanted her to get the cloak and the opportunity presented itself.**

**Kaioo- the Centaurs are never happy… Mars looks bright tonight… :/**

**Sleepyasian- I'm glad you think so!**

**Ollivander7- ha I think I'm kind of flattered that you would flip out for my story but yeah I am planning a sequel since I'm doing a story per year so don't you worry!**

**Shadowsmage- No… no it doesn't.**

**Feahthum- oh crap I've only just realised that I put she had a scar… crap… um later on I'll have to fix that but thanks for letting me know I completely forgot! Anyway it makes me really happy to hear that my work is considered a masterpiece even if I don't think so haha thanks for reviewing.**

**Deathbykitsune- Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter and Fire Emblem is amazing who knows maybe I'll write a fanfic later down the line… while I was ill I played it none stop and completed it and I can safely say its one of the best games I have ever played. Throughout the game I had fanfic ideas just jumping out at me so maybe I'll make a few stories.**

**Pixelatedzee- I'm glad you like and I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for those questions to be answered…**

**Blazing-Auran- I know what you mean, I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter as I kind of rushed it to get it out on my scheduled time but in regards to a Beta I don't really know if its worth the hassle when you guys can point them out to me and I can go back and re-edit them know what I mean?**

**Nad277- In regards to your about confusion over Neville's gender, yes Neville is a boy I only used Princess as a derogatory insult implying that he is a spoilt princess. Wow look at how many big words I used YAY!**

**Dinadan256- haha your nose isn't not… wanted, huh, how do you say that… your nose is not unwanted… that's it! Anyway I know where you're coming from I wasn't very happy about the chapter myself. It's just as I was writing it I was kind of rushing it to be out on time but I suppose you guys don't mind waiting as long as it's better quality. I guess it just took till now to realise that so for now I'm going to just leave it and finish the story and go back and change it at a later date but thanks for the input.**

**To HomebyTwilight I know you haven't reviewed on this story but I just wanted to say that I don't get paid for this and no amount of reviews is going to change that although I geuss I should be flattered you think I should be paid for this but I just do it for my own enjoyment as well as for all my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so stop asking Ok right then well let's get going. Sorry for the super long intro.**

_A spark neglected makes a mighty fire. _

_-Robert Herrick._

Chapter9- Flight from Fire

Flames licked at the roots of the trees, caressing them with its fiery touch. The figure drew closer, fear gripped at Hazel's heart like a vice. The stench of death rolled off the creature in waves bringing vomit up her throat and tears to her eyes which blurred her vision. Hazel didn't realise the fact that her hands were ablaze as she clutched at the ground that was littered with flammable leaves. It spread quickly with an unnatural swiftness as if directed like fiendfyre. Neither Hazel nor the creature from her deepest nightmares noticed the growing inferno as they only had eyes for each other, hungry crimson met horrified green and a scream pierced their battle of wills. Daphne screamed again in undisguised terror, Hazel turned to her only seeing a red haze with a black silhouette contrasting to the roaring flames.

The Forest was far too large and powerful to be felled by Hazel's fire but the clearing and its immediate area wasn't so lucky. Ash rained from the heavens and a tower of smoke rose into the blackness of the night sky, the scene before Hazel could only be described with one word, apocalyptic.

Fire and flame dominated the clearing, burning and incinerating everything in its path and Daphne had nowhere to run to escape the inferno that crept ever closer. Hazel couldn't let her die, she didn't care what happened to her as long as Daphne was okay as it was her idea to come here anyway, it was her fault.

Hazel rose slowly and painfully to her feet, her eyes searching the haze of smoke for her best friend, coughing painfully she staggered back from the fiend baring down on her with its only noticeable features shining in the firelight, silver blood dripping from its mouth and the crimson eyes that seemed to glow as if hell itself was contained in its depths. It reached forward attempting to grab her when Hazel shot forward all logical thinking had died in the fire that encompassed the clearing and she grabbed at the robes of the creature setting it alight causing the creature wail in agony and back away twisting and turning desperately to rid itself of the flames.

Hazel had only one concern as she staggered forward ignoring the fact that she was walking though the flames unburned and untouched. She saw Daphne wide eyed as she attempted to escape the blaze. She rushed forward grabbing her friend who sobbed into her shoulder, the blazing fire drew closer and closer… she had failed, failed her only friend. They were going to die and it was her fault.

Daphne gripped her tighter in fear and all Hazel could do was hug her back, Daphne looked up into her emerald green eyes and knowing she would never do it again kissed her on the cheek, Hazel's mind went blank and she felt herself scream out as if she was in an out of body experience. The sound reverberated in her ears over the roar of the flames until all sounds were snuffed out with the exception of her scream. The sound echoed around in the silence that had been granted to her now, all sound was gone including the scream, is this how it felt to die? It didn't seem so bad… she heard the ragged breathing of someone who had been crying mercilessly and thought it odd that this was the only sound she could hear.

"Ha-Hazel," the voice spoke, it was familiar, so familiar.

"H-H-Haze," the voice sobbed and Hazel realised that someone was grabbing her with small delicate hands and she opened her eyes revealing the night sky with the stars twinkling madly. She became aware of a head buried in her shoulder and saw a mane of blonde hair stained with soot and she ran her fingers through its locks causing the persons head to shoot up in surprise and her beautiful face slacked in disbelief as she threw herself at her friend. Hazel knew who she was now, Daphne, her best friend. Hazel looked at her surroundings with interest as she began to remember the fire and the creature but none of those were there, the fire had all disappeared leaving only the wreckage of the clearing in its wake. The clearing was scorched black and grey with ash, tree's had been felled and then she noticed it… the noise or lack of noise to be precise, just silence.

Hazel didn't know how long they had been their holding onto each other with Daphne literally sitting in her lap when Daphne spoke up. "I-I thought y-you were d-d-dead," She stuttered and Hazel smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. "I'm fine," Hazel answered honestly and Daphne snuggled in closer to her.

After a few moments they stood and Hazel was surprised to find the Invisibility Cloak still crumpled in a pile where she had initially dropped it and was even more surprised to find it undamaged. Slipping it on them both and being considerably closer to each other than they had on the way down for comfort they trekked back to the castle somehow unharmed except for the trauma.

They had entered the room that held the door to the Great Hall and saw Dumbledore talking with some of the Professors. "I want each of you to check your House's to see if all the students are safe while I and the other professors check for the cause of this fire."

Hazel and Daphne quickly retreated to the Dungeons knowing they had hardly any time before Snape came looking. They easily made their way to the Common Room and to their Dormitory, upon entering they used aesthetic charms they had learned from hearing the other girls talking such as Air Freshener Charms to get rid of the smell of smoke and Cleaning Charms to get rid of the dirt and soot. When they were presentable several seconds later they quickly jumped into their respective beds and not a moment too soon as one of the female prefects obviously sent by Snape came to check on them and after a quick count she left. Hazel laid there heart pounding with adrenaline of the night and their quick avoidance of trouble, after the pulsing of blood had subsided in her ears she got out of bed and put her sleepwear on and saw Daphne doing the same. When they finished she was about to climb into bed when she felt a tug on her hand, looking back she saw Daphne with an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks. "Ca-can I s-stay with you t-tonight," she stuttered out and Hazel gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her hand before leading Daphne to her bed and climbed in with her. Daphne snuggled into her holding her hand and fell asleep.

HPxDG

Hazel's eyes fluttered open and squinted as she scanned the still dark room wondering why she had woken up. A sob was heard and she felt someone shaking next to her. Looking down she saw Daphne, she was writhing under the covers with a sheen of sweat on her skin and mumbling "No, no, no," over and over again. Hazel shook her friend trying to rouse her from the nightmare she was obviously enraptured in until Daphne's eyes flew wide open in terror and that fear was easily quelled when Hazel hugged her tightly to her chest. "Want to talk about it," Hazel offered and Daphne mumbled "Fire," guilt welled up in Hazel's chest and she tried apologising. "I-I'm s-sorry Daph i-I didn't k-know what i-I was d-doing I'm s-so s-sorry," Daphne gave her a confused look before her eyes widened slightly as she realised that Hazel blamed herself. "It's not your fault Haze," Daphne squeezed her hand comfortingly; "You can't control it."

Hazel looked at Daphne, her blonde hair was plastered to her face from the sweat and she was paler than usual and her eyes held a look she couldn't decipher but she had a small smile playing on her lips. To Hazel she somehow looked even more beautiful than usual and she still couldn't believe she was lucky enough be friends with her a sentiment that she voiced. "I'm so lucky," Hazel whispered more to herself than anyone else and Daphne gave her a questioning look so she elaborated "Having you as my friend."

Daphne's cheeks stained red and a shy smile formed on her lips and mumbled something that sounded like "I'm the lucky one."

HPxDG

Hazel woke up to a welcoming sight; Daphne was still asleep and was unaware of the smaller girl staring at her from her place where her head was on Daphne's shoulder. She wished she could wake up to this everyday… '_Whoa where did that come from'_ thought Hazel as she tried to get up without waking Daphne but was unsuccessful as she was pulled back down by Daphne.

"Sorry," Daphne said out of the blue and Hazel gave her a confused look, "Why?" Daphne looked embarrassed "For last night having to sleep in your bed," Hazel smiled "I didn't mind, really," Daphne just smiled.

They went into the Great Hall for breakfast and found that Dumbledore was in the middle of an announcement. "-o I implore each and every one of you to keep vigil while we investigate the cause of the fire in the Forbidden Forest but we suspect that it was some dweller in the Forest for there are many." At the mention of fire most heads in the Hall swivelled to the 'Fire Queen' but were quickly looking away when the 'Ice Queen' sent them icy glares.

"That's all for now, enjoy your breakfast," Dumbledore concluded. Breakfast was as delicious as ever to help with the day.

HPxDG

Hazel was actually quite disappointed with the lack of challenge the exams had provided her, a sentiment that Daphne agreed with unlike many of her year group who constantly complained of how hard it was, the only real distressing time was when the Weasley twins had pranked the Slytherins and seemed to especially like pranking her, several times in fact.

_Hazel walked down the halls ready for her first exam when several water balloons flew from behind the most unlikely things like suits of armour, portraits, alcoves and a whole manner of other places and Hazel got hit with them all. They were filled with Butterbur pus and she had to go to the Hospital Wing and have her exam rescheduled._

_The second time was when they had dyed her hair lime green and no one, not even Madam Pomfrey knew how to get rid of it. Daphne was incensed on her behalf especially when she was near tears and the final straw was when they dyed her hair Bright Pink which caused Daphne to hunt them down and perform a few specially selected hexes to make them reverse it. They walked… waddled away holding their crown jewels with bright pink with purple polka dots coloured hair and with Hazels favourite variety of tails sprouting from their behinds._

She wouldn't have survived this week without Daphne, but she was confused why the twins were pranking Slytherins so mercilessly. "Stupid Gryffindor's think we're all dark wizards and witches so they just shun us, you've seen what they're like." Was Daphne's response when questioned.

Hazel walked into the last exam of the week, History of Magic and sat at her designated desk and awaited her paper so she looked around. She saw Gryffindor's snickering at some of the pranked Slytherins and also saw Daphne who gave her a thumbs up and she returned it.

The papers were given out and they started.

1. What in your opinion was the most important factor that started the first Goblin Rebellion?

Hazel sighed '_Bloody Goblin rebellions'_ she thought sourly as she answered it with ease.

2. Who is Grima Axewraith?

A Goblin who started the first Goblin Rebellion, also was King of the Goblin Nation between 1409 and 1473 before his untimely death at the hand of the Wizard King Lord Arron.

'_This is bloody easy'_ was Hazel's only thought as she completed the exam.

HPxDG

Daphne finished the last question in the History of Magic paper which ended with a question that was easily the easiest question on the paper. Daphne knew Hazel would be infuriated with the paper that was filled with nothing but Goblin Rebellions. She cast a look around the hall and saw Hazel chewing on the end of her quill, cute. Daphne shook her head looking at the clock almost causing her to face-palm, there was still forty minutes left. Her eye lids became as she fell asleep.

Daphne was awakened from her slumber by someone poking her in the cheek, "What!" she snapped at the person before apologising on seeing an amused Hazel "let's get going," She said with that damnable cute smile.

HPxDG

Hazel flopped down on the grass with a grin splayed across her face under the shade of a large oak tree. They had finished there exams and it was time to Relax! The sun was beating down showering the grounds of Hogwarts in heavenly golden rays and a warm breeze swept through the wind, it was perfect weather. They had been coming to this spot a lot since the end of exams as it was out of the way so no Weasley pranks thank you very much. Hazel crawled over to Daphne who was leaning against the oak tree looking over the black lake that glistened in the sunlight and sat next to her.

"Looking forward to going home?" Hazel inquired, Daphne nodded "I will be good to see Astoria again, but I'll miss you" she admitted and Hazel smiled leaning her head on Daphne's shoulder.

"A-are you going to be okay with your parents," Daphne asked tentatively, Hazel's face slacked slightly "I-I don't know," she whispered.

HPxDG

"C'mon!" Hazel whined at Daphne who stood with her arms crossed and mock glaring at the smaller girl. "Just one more adventure before we go, we can go down the trap door!" Daphne sighed that girl was too curious for her own good. "No Hazel it's dangerous, remember what happened last time," she whispered, a look of guilt passed across her face and Daphne grabbed her chin so she looked into her eyes "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

Hazel was about to retort when an envelope shot down the corridor and landed at Hazel's feet, puzzled Hazel opened it:

_Dear Hazel_

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_Third floor corridor 11 O'Clock_

Hazel's breath hitched as the words brought up old memories that she thought she had buried. The words were the inscription on the Mirror of Erised, if she could just see it again, just one last time…

"What's that mean," Daphne inquired after reading over Hazel's shoulder and Hazel was forced to explain everything the Mirror, Dumbledore the late night escapades. Daphne looked a little hurt that Hazel didn't tell her before and Hazel apologised profusely. "What did you see in it?" Daphne asked tentatively, Hazel gulped, she couldn't tell her but she couldn't lie to her.

Daphne saw what position she was in and reassured her she didn't have to tell her. "Someday I will tell you," Hazel promised "I hope it comes true." Daphne was confused but accepted it nevertheless.

"I need to go," Hazel said "I need to put this behind me," Daphne retorted "But what if it's a trap!"

"If you are going to try to stop me you can't," Hazel replied determinedly, but Daphne shook her head. "No I'm not going to stop you; I'm going with you…"

HPxDG

Ten to eleven came faster than Hazel had expected and off they went in the cover of an invisibility cloak, the two girls exited the Slytherin Common Room and quickly made their way to the third floor charms corridor. Upon arrival they were confused as to why the door was unlocked, and also why the trap door was flung open. The girls advanced into the room and heard quiet voices below in the hole of the trapdoor and then screaming. The harp stopped just like Hazel's heart, before coming here she had been researching possible things in this room and below with the only danger here they were sure of was the Cerberus hell hound. She had learnt that music lulls the beast to sleep and so now the music had stopped it was awakening from its induced slumber.

One eye opened searching for something in the room but saw nothing, the girls under the cloak held their breath in fear as they had no means of creating music. It sniffed suspiciously where they were standing up close they could see its large wet black nose as it neared them, it stopped and growled furiously. It threw its massive head back before shooting forward with its teeth gnashing and Hazel threw herself at Daphne knocking them both onto the ground out of harm's way as it crashed face first into the stone floor. It followed their scent and to where they were positioned pressed against the wall, it lunged and they dodged again. The dogs face pulled away from the stone wall missing a few teeth from its crash and howled in pain.

With the Hell Hound distracted they raced towards the trapdoor which was still open, holding hands they slid across the floor and slipped into the abyss.

HPxDG

The voices got louder as Hazel and Daphne fell through the darkness.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" The obnoxious voice of Weasley shouted "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" his tirade was interrupted as Hazel and Daphne crashed their little party by landing on the soft slimy ground with 'umph'.

Ronald screamed as the two girls fell near him and also wet himself a bit but was cut off from saying his usual Slytherins are evil speech when one of the vines from the ground wrapped around his mouth like a gag.

Longbottom was here too, and Granger who was performing some sort of flame spell on the vines. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Princess Longbottom himself demanded and Hazel scowled at him "I don't have to explain myself to you, oaf."

His face turned red at the reply and was about to make some 'witty' remark when they all suddenly heard an ear piercing screech from the vines probably because of Grangers fire spell as it was causing the vines around them to recoil from them consequently allowing them to drop to the real stone floor below.

Weasley was the first to his feet and he immediately put his foot in his mouth. "What are you dirty Snakes doing here, we don't want you here, I bet their spies for Snape to sabotage our mission!"

Daphne's face had become sculptured from ice as she glared at Weasley "Whether you want us here or not it doesn't matter, we don't take orders from you Weasley." Ronald was looking quite timid under Daphne's glare. She then turned her glare to Granger "Still hanging out with buffoons like Weasley and Longbottom? Make you feel smarter does it?"

Hazel looked a little surprised at the venom Daphne held in her words but it effectively shut the trio up.

Daphne grabbed Hazel's hand and began forward "You okay?" Hazel asked worriedly, and Daphne turned to her "Yeah, it's just… she's so ungrateful and I've been wanting to have a go at her for a while ever since Halloween when she caused you to be… in the hospital wing." She talked about the incident as if it was a painful memory so Hazel squeezed her hand in comfort.

The trio trailed behind them talking about the sound up ahead asking if it was a ghost or a dragon. "Wings," Hazel breathed out to Daphne and she nodded continuing her advance forward into a room half the size of the Great Hall with hundreds of what appeared to be birdlike sentient's flying around in the air and a wooden door at the other side.

With Hazel's excellent eyesight she realised something "they're keys," she said in wonder, and she was correct as hundreds of winged keys fluttered around the room in no organised fashion. A broom was the only other thing left in the room which Hazel approached; Weasley checked the door that was obviously locked '_idiot'_.

"Well, what do we do?" Longbottom asked, all three girls in the room rolled their eyes in synchronisation. "Obviously we need to use the broom to catch one of the keys to unlock the door," Hazel explained slowly as if talking to a child.

Hazel mounted the broom much to Longbottom's protests that he was the better seeker even though he lost his match against her; he was quickly silenced by Daphne's glare. As soon as she had taken off from the ground the bird-like keys changed their flight pattern to a collision course with her! She dodged and twirled but was being scraped by the keys and she tried batting them away with her free hand.

"Haze! We need an old rusty key for the door!" Daphne shouted and Hazel squinted trying to locate such a key through the tiny wings obscuring her vision, wincing from the pain the keys were causing she took off desperately searching for the specific key. It wasn't hard to find really as it struggled to keep itself afloat and fell behind the mass crowd that followed and harassed Hazel. She circled around followed by the mass of keys and snatched the one lagging behind the rest before zooming straight towards the door and dropping the key into Daphne's hand.

Daphne quickly unlocked the door and they all piled in including Hazel who had to circle around the room trying to gain some distance from the keys before heading through the door and closing it. They heard the dull thud of keys imbedding themselves in the other side of the door. Daphne rushed to Hazel's side and examined her many cuts littering her body, she used some minor healing spells but they didn't seem to be working and the more she tried the more hysterical she was getting. "It's okay Daph I'm fine, see," Hazel said giving her a smile.

"But why isn't it working?" Daphne asked but Hazel had no answer for her.

They continued on their quest through a long and barely lit corridor until they came to another large oak door that upon opening gave them entrance to another large room that was best described as a chessboard.

"It's a chessboard!" Weasley exclaimed the obvious, "Thanks for clarifying that I wasn't quite sure," Hazel retorted sarcastically and Weasley frowned "What's a 'clariwiring' mean." Hazel just shook her head and walked into the room; Weasley tried crossing the room like last time and was stopped when the Pawns drew their stone swords.

Weasley did a dramatic "let's play some chess," and the game began with the children taking the place of some of the chess pieces, with Hazels logic they had made two of them King and Queen as they would be less likely to be destroyed. Longbottom was made king by the trio and Daphne was made Queen upon Hazel's request much to her protest.

The game was going well until they lost a piece, they didn't expect anything to happen except for it to get destroyed but as it crumbled, pain wracked the bodies of those playing on the board. As if they were being stabbed in the chest, "What the hell!" Longbottom cried, tears running down his cheeks and Daphne groaned in pain "Must be enchantments," she panted.

Hazel was about to stumble over to Daphne as she blinked white spots away from her vision when she was stopped by Granger's voice. "Stop were still playing!" With a nod Hazel sent a worried glance at her friend who offered her a smile now that the pain had subsided from both of their bodies. The game continued like this every time a friendly piece was destroyed they were assaulted with bursts of pain sapping them of their energy.

The Queen approached Weasley who had just announced his sacrifice to win, the Queen's sword drove through the horse he rode knocking Weasley off. This allowed Hazel to capture the king making its sword clatter to the ground with a resounding clang. The two members of the trio rushed to Ronald's side when Hazel rushed to Daphne and gave her a hug, "You okay?" Daphne nodded "I'm fine now."

They left Weasley on the floor when they realised that he was still alive and was unconscious from the pain he must have experienced when it's actually you being destroyed, it hurt enough when it was another piece. They passed through the oak door behind the enemy chess set and stopped dead as they entered the room.

The room was filled with rubble, moss and even a tree but the most unnerving thing was the two trolls that resided in it. A ghost like pain shot through the wounds that Hazel's previous troll encounter had inflicted and Daphne had paled considerably.

One of the two trolls were dead, splayed out on the grassy floor with its head caved in. the other seemed to be eating the other troll which almost made Hazel vomit and she had to fight to keep it down. Battered and having minimal energy left they tried to manoeuvre around the troll without bringing its unwanted attention on them.

They stealthily moved around it hoping its attention was still fixed on its meal, the sound of a twig snapping under foot echoed through the room and all heads swivelled to the source: a sheepish looking Longbottom.

The troll roared in outrage as it turned to them fixing them with its enraged glare. "You idiot!" Hazel shouted at Neville as she looked at the Troll, it had Troll blood smeared across its face with chunks of meaty flesh from its current meal stuck in its red stained teeth. It had blood also smeared on his hands contrasting against his sickly grey leathery skin.

It let out a bloodcurdling roar as it uprooted the tree they saw earlier and swung it like a club but it was too far away and only succeeded in nipping them with its highest branches and leaves.

"Fire!" Daphne shouted desperately at Hazel causing her to concentrate and hold her hands out before her and try to summon a burst of fire to incinerate the Troll… it wouldn't come, she couldn't summon it. "I-I can't do it Daph," Hazel shouted and Daphne worriedly bit her lip, she watched as Hazel pulled her wand out and chanted "_Incendio!"_ and started a small fire on the top most branches of the Trolls makeshift weapon.

Daphne's eyes widened as she smiled and used her own Fire-Making Charm on the tree that was being swung desperately to hit them. An idea struck Hazel and she ran over to Daphne and quickly explained her plan.

Hazel set her plan in motion by performing the Caterwauling Charm which emanated a shriek from Hazel's wand. This caused the troll to drop its Tree/club and clamp its hands over its ears while howling in pain. A Trolls weakness is high pitched sounds as Hazel had discovered in her first encounter with a Troll.

Daphne started her role in the plan by levitating the tree that had been overcome by their fire spells and with sweat forming from the exertion she positioned it above the howling Troll that writhed and cringed away from the sound of screeching. She let the tree fall and almost collapsed in exhaustion as it smashed into the Trolls head raining ash and wood on the floor. The Troll slumped to the floor, unconscious or dead they didn't care as they all rushed into the next doorway.

Granger and Longbottom collapsed onto the floor with shock written upon their faces while Hazel supported Daphne whispering words of encouragement to her as she laid her on the floor and against the wall which she slumped against, exhausted.

After a few moments of rest the four kids set off again battered, bruised and limping with whatever energy they had left. Hazel supported Daphne on their way to the next obstacle and was relieved to see the room held no monsters, just potions bottles and a scrap of parchment. They entered the room and the door behind them closed and a roaring fire blocked their escape and a flame blocked the other door to carry on.

Granger headed to the parchment and read its contents to the group:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

Granger was working out the riddle and Longbottom looking around the room while Hazel was fussing over Daphne. "I-I'm f-fine Haze," Daphne insisted her eyes drooping in exhaustion but Hazel wouldn't relent "No, no you're not fine and it's all my fault for dragging you here!"

Daphne smiled at her "Not your fault," she breathed out and hot tears fell from Hazel's eyes "Yes it is my fault!"

They were interrupted by Granger "Got it!" she clapped her hands together "The smallest will get us through the fire!" Longbottom strode over to it and downed it with a single gulp and Hazel watched with longing to go through the fire like Longbottom just had and see the mirror just one last time…

"Go," Daphne said causing Hazel to look at her, puzzled, and Daphne pointed to the fire blocking the way ahead. "It's fire, you and fire go well together," she said with a delirious smile. Hazel thought Daphne had gone insane but then again, so was she. She gave Daphne a kiss on the forehead and started towards the flames a look of determination was etched into her features. "What are you doing?!" Granger exclaimed as Hazel walked forward. "Look after Daph for me." Was her only reply.

Hazel stepped into the flames and looked down at the black flames that licked at her body and consumed her completely; all she saw was black flames…

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was a bit longer than usual so I hope you like. There is only one chapter of this year left so be sure to tune back in! and please review if you have time because I really enjoy reading you responses!**


End file.
